Naruto: Romeo and Juliet KakaHina Version
by xHellxButterflyx
Summary: This is the story of Romeo and Juliet, but instead of Romeo and Juliet, it's written with the characters from Naruto, mainly Hinata and Kakashi. Also written to make it easier to understand.
1. Character Roles

**Naruto – The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet: Kakashi and Hinata Style**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own **__**Romeo and Juliet**__** or **__**Naruto.**_

_This is the story of Romeo and Juliet, but instead of Romeo and Juliet, it's written with the characters from Naruto (Also written to make it easier to understand). _

**Here is the list of characters (the role they play):**

Chorus

**Escalus** (Prince of Verona) – **3rd Hokage: Sarutobi (Prince of Konoha)**

**Paris** (Young Count, Kinsman to the prince) – **Naruto Uzumaki**

**Mercutio** (A Friend of Romeo, Kinsman to the prince) – **Gai Might**

An **officer** – **Genma Shiranui**

**Friar Lawrence** (Franciscan) – **1****st ****Hokage**

**Friar John** (Franciscan) – **2****nd**** Hokage**

**Citizens of Verona** – **Citizens of Konoha**

An **apothecary** - **Orochimaru**

**3 musicians** - **Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi**

**Rosaline** – **Rin **

**Montague's****(Hatake's)**

**Montague** (Romeo's father) – **Sakumo Hatake**

**Lady Montague** (Romeo's mother, wife of Montague) – **Lady Hatake**

**Romeo** (son of Montague) – **Kakashi Hatake**

**Benvolio** (Friend and Cousin of Romeo) – **Obito Uchiha**

**Balthasar **(Romeo's servant) – **Iruka Umino**

**Abram **(Servant of Montague) – **Ebisu **

**Capulet's****(Hyuuga's)**

**Capulet** (Juliet's father) – **Hiashi Hyuuga**

**Lady Capulet **(Juliet's mother, wife of Capulet) – **Lady Hyuuga**

**Juliet **(daughter of Capulet) – **Hinata Hyuuga**

**Juliet's Nurse** – **Kurenai Yuhi**

**Tybalt **(Nephew of Lady Capulet) – **Neji Hyuuga**

**Peter** (Servant of Juliet's Nurse) – **Asuma Sarutobi**

**Sampson** (Servant of Capulet) – **Kiba Inuzuka**

**Gregory **(Servant of Capulet) - **Shino Aburame**

**Old man** (Part of Capulet Family) – **Hizashi Hyuuga**


	2. Prologue

**Naruto – The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet: Kakashi and Hinata Style**

_This is the story of Romeo and Juliet, but instead of Romeo and Juliet, it's written with the characters from Naruto (Also written to make it easier to understand)._

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own **__**Romeo and Juliet**__** or **__**Naruto.**_

* * *

Prologue:

**Chorus:**

Two households, both alike in dignity (_high social rank_),

In fair Konoha (Konohagakure), where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new violence,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean (_in which the blood of citizens stains other citizen's hands_).

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed (_ill-fated by unfavorable positions of the stars_) lovers take their life;

Whose unfortunate, sorrowful destruction

Do with their death, burry their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, except their children's end, naught (_couldn't_) remove

Is now the two hours' business of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What is not clear in this prologue will be cleared in the course of the play…


	3. Act 1: Scene 1

**Note: This is my first fanfiction posting… So please excuse me if the whole thing seems a bit… off.**

**Also, the timing and clothing of the time period is NOT the same as in the play, so everyone is still dressed in their respective shinobi clothing and are STILL ninjas.**

**Basically: Different time period, different place, different people, different clothing, SAME STORYLINE.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or ****Naruto****…**

* * *

**  
Act I - Scene 1: Konoha – A public place **

_Two shinobi belonging to the Hyuuga family, Kiba and Shino, are walking around Konoha, Akamaru trotting besides Kiba._

"Shino, on my word, we won't carry coals _(endure insults)_," Kiba playfully stated.

"No, for then we'll be colliers _(sellers of coal)._" Shino replied apathetically.

"I mean if we're angered, we'll draw our shuriken and kunai," Kiba explained somewhat excitedly. Akamaru barked beside Kiba, his tongue hanging out excitedly.

"Hey, while you're alive, draw your neck out of a collar _(hangman's noose). _Stop trying to pick fights." Shino retorted.

"I strike quickly, being moved." Kiba added proudly, ignoring Shino.

"But you're not quickly moved to attack." Shino argued.

"A dog from the house of the Hatake's can agitate me." Kiba replied, barring his teeth at nothing in particular. Akamaru growled in agreement.

"To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if you are moved, you should run away." Shino reasoned. Kiba just looked at Shino as if he grew two more heads.

"A dog of that house will move me to stand. I'll declare superiority by walking closer to the building and farther from the gutter to any man or maid of Hatake's." Kiba said.

"That shows that you're a weak servant since the weakest of servants walk closer to the buildings." Shino replied.

"Touché. And since girls are generally weaker, are always close to the walls. So I'll push any of Hatake's men from the buildings and push their maids to the walls." Kiba declared triumphantly.

"The quarrel is between our masters and us, their men." Shino sighed.

"It is all one, I'll show myself a tyrant. After I fight with Hatake's men I'll be… nice to the maids and cut off their heads." Kiba stated in a bored tone.

"The heads of the maids?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow behind his dark sunglasses.

"Yeah. The heads of the maids, or their maidenheads - Think what you want about what I said." Kiba replied indifferently as he continued walking. Akamaru kept pace with him, barking in agreement.

"They'll take it as they feel like it." Shino said.

"They'll feel me while I am able to stand. And it's known that I'm a pretty piece of flesh." Kiba said hauntingly.

"It's a good thing that you're not a fish. If you had, you would've been poor John. Draw your weapon! Here come two of the Hatake's men!" Shino whispered quickly.

"My weapons are out. Start a quarrel and I'll back you up." Kiba replied, smirking deviously. Akamaru barred his teeth at the two men coming closer to them.

"How?! Turn back and run!" demanded Shino in a low voice.

"Don't worry about me." Kiba said airily.

"I can't leave you here alone!" stated Shino, his face revealing no emotions.

"Let's make sure the law is on our side. Let them begin." Kiba offered.

"I'll frown as I pass by them, and let them take it as they want," said Shino.

"No, as they dare, I'll dare and make an insulting gesture at them; which will be a disgrace to them, if they ignore it." Kiba whispered. Kiba then bit his thumb toward the two servants of Hatake while Akarmaru seemed to sneer at them.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" asked one of them. He wore sunglasses that covered his eyes, similar to Shino's. The other servant had a scar going horizontally across his face on the bridge of his nose.

"I do bite my thumb, sir." Kiba said with an expression that seemed to say "Duh!" Akamaru growled at them, barking furiously at them.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" the servant of the Hatake household asked again.

"Is I say yes, is the law on our side?" Kiba whispered/ asked to Shino. Shino just shook his head no.

"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir." Kiba replied to the guy with sunglasses.

"Do you quarrel, sir?" Shino inquired.

"Quarrel? No, sir!" he replied, seeming a bit sarcastic.

"If you do, sir, I'll fight you. I serve under a good a man like you do." Kiba stated.

"No better," The servant replied.

"Well, sir…" Kiba started.

"Say 'better.' Here comes one of our master's relative." Shino whispered to Kiba.

"Yes, better, sir," said Kiba arrogantly, following Shino's order.

"You lie." The guy replied, sounding incredulous.

"Fight, if you are men!" Kiba declared. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba, Shino, and the servants (Ebisu and Iruka) of the Hatake household fight. Obito Uchiha then enters the scene. "Stop, fools! Stop fighting! You don't know what you're doing!" Obito ordered as he reflected the kunai and shuriken that were thrown at each other (the servants) with his own. Just as Obito stopped the four males from starting a battle, Neji Hyuuga appeared. 

"What are you doing among these cowardly servants? Turn, Obito, and face your death." Neji declared as he got into a fighting stance, smirking deviously at Obito.

"I'm only trying to keep the peace. Put away your kunai or use it to help me separate these men." Obito said, trying to reason with Neji.

"What, your weapon is drawn and you talk of peace! Ha! I hate that word as I hate hell, all Hatake's, and those somehow related to them! Coward!" Neji yelled as he ran towards Obito, ready to attack and block all of Obito's chakra points.

Now, the whole place is being damaged and bloody because of the fray. Several people from both households join into the fight, along with some citizens.

"Grab anything you can use as a weapon and strike them! Beat them down! Down with the Hyuuga's! Down with the Hatake's!" a random citizen yelled.

Among this fray, Lord and Lady Hyuuga arrive.

"What's with all the noise? Hand me my weapon pouch!" Lord Hiashi Hyuuga ordered to one of the servants that were around him.

"Why are you asking for your weapon pouch?" asked Lady Hyuuga, almost frantically.

"My weapon pouch I said! Old Sakumo Hatake has come, and he shows off his White Light Chakra Sabre in defiance of me!" Lord Hiashi said, not listening or choosing to ignore Lady Hyuuga's frantic voice.

After a second or two, Lord and Lady Hatake arrive at this scene too.

"My villain, my enemy Hyuuga – Don't try to restrain me! Let me go!" Lord Sakumo Hatake roared as Lady Hatake clung onto his arm, trying to restrain him.

"You will not try to pick a fight!" Lady Hatake said, trying to calm down her husband.

_The Hokage of Konoha, Sarutobi (3__rd__ Hokage), arrives to this bloody scene with his attendants._

"Rebellious subjects, calm down! Will you not listen? You men! You beasts! Quench the fire of your bloody rage! Throw your weapons to the ground, and here the sentence of your vile actions! Hyuuga! Hatake! You both have disturbed the quiet of our streets three times already! If you ever disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the price! For the time being, all of you leave! Go away! You, Hyuuga, shall come with me, and you, Hatake, come to me this afternoon. Once more, if both your houses fight again, your lives will pay the price! All men depart!" Sarutobi said in a demanding voice.

The prince, Lord Hyuuga, and everyone leave the scene except for Sakumo Hatake, Lady Hatake, and Obito Uchiha.

"Who reopened this ancient fight? Obito, do you know how it began?" Lord Hatake asked wearily, glancing at his nephew.

"When I arrived, the servants of the Hyuuga's and your own were close to fighting.

I tried to stop them, but Neji came ready and was looking for a fight. We began to fight and people started joining in until the prince came and stopped us all." Obito replied, bowing his head.

"Oh, where is Kakashi? Did you see him today? I'm so thankful that he was not in this bloody fray." Lady Kakashi stated, sighing with relief.

"Ah, I saw him in the garden before dawn. I tried to go to him but he was aware of me and fled into the forest. I decided that he must've wanted to be alone, so I didn't pursue him." Obito answered, shaking his head from side to side.

"He's been there many times in the morning, sighing deeply each time even though the sun was bright and the day was cheerful. He shuts himself inside his own room and makes himself an artificial night and locks daylight out." Sakumo agreed, sighing.

"Uncle, do you know the reason why Kakashi is acting the way he is?" asked Obito.

"I don't know nor can I learn the reason from him." Sakumo said in defeat.

"Have you tried coaxing the reason out of him?" Obito asked.

"I've tried and so has many others, but he won't talk about the reason with anyone. If we just knew the reason, then maybe we could help him, but he won't utter to us a single clue." Sakumo stated dejectedly.

_Just then, Kakashi arrives._

"Here he comes. Please step aside while I try to find out the reason on why he's so sad." Obito suggested.

"We will. We would be so thankful if you could find out the reason for his grievance. Come, madam, let's take our leave." Sakumo said.

_Lord and Lady Hatake leave quickly as Kakashi meets up with Obito._

"Good day, cousin." Obito greeted airily.

"Is the day so early?" asked Kakashi, his voice filled with dread.

"Just now it struck nine." Obito replied.

"Ah. Sad hours seem so long… Was that my father that left so quickly?" asked Kakashi, seeming nonchalant about the whole thing, but his eyes betrayed his expression.

"It was. What's making the day seem longer, Kakashi?" inquired Obito.

"Not having what having makes the days seem short." Kakashi replied. Obito looked at Kakashi, a bit dumbfounded.

"Err, in love?" Obito asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Out…" Kakashi murmured.

"Of love?" finished Obito, observing Kakashi carefully.

"Out of the favor of the person I'm in love with." Kakashi corrected.

"Ah, that love, so gentle in your eyes should be rough in proof." Obito replied, somewhat sarcastically. "Kakashi, I would rather weep," added Obito after a while.

"At what?" asked Kakashi.

"At your heart's oppression." Obito replied.

"Why, such is love's transgression. I'll be leaving now." Kakashi stated as he started walking off.

"I'll go with you. And if you try leave without me, you're doing me a wrong." Obito said stubbornly.

"I've lost myself. I'm not here. This isn't Kakashi, he's somewhere else." Kakashi stated, looking up at the sky.

"Tell me in sadness, who are you in love with?" Obito inquired.

"What, do you want me to groan and tell you?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Obito with a raised brow.

"No. Don't groan and tell me. I meant seriously, tell me." Obito said – almost demanded.

"Tell a sick man in seriousness to make his will… How ill does that sound to the person who _is_ ill! Seriously, I love a woman." Kakashi stated, his eyes seeming to be far away.

"I was close when I supposed that you were in love." Obito said, rolling his eyes.

"You're a good reader. She's fair." Kakashi said.

"A fair mark, fair cousin, is soon hit." Obito replied.

"Well, in that hit, you miss. She won't love – she has Artemis' (the goddess of chastity) wit. She won't put up with love's terms. She won't open her heart to any man. She's a beauty, and in that, her beauty will die with her if she doesn't marry and have children." Kakashi replied sadly.

"She swore that she'll live as a virgin?" asked Obito.

"She has, and by denying herself love and marriage, she's wasting her beauty, which will not live on in future generations. She is being too good – she will earn happiness in heaven by dooming me to live without her love. She swore not to love and in that vow do I live, my soul dead, to tell you now." Kakashi replied.

"Take my advice and forget about her," stated Obito, feeling a bit bored.

"Oh, teach me how to forget about her!" Kakashi demanded.

"She isn't the only female out there. Look at other females." Obito simply said.

"That will only make her more beautiful in my mind. A person who is blinded can't forget the precious beauty even if his eyesight is gone. Show me a pretty female that passes by, and what does her beauty do to me but remind me of her, she who surpasses in beauty that very beautiful woman. Well, ja _(farewell)._ It seems like I can't forget her." Kakashi said dreadfully as he left.

"I will teach you to forget, or die trying!" Obito swore as Kakashi just waved his hand, not looking back.


	4. Act 1: Scene 2

**Diclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or ****Naruto**

* * *

**Act I – Scene 2: A street**

_Lord Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and a random servant are walking along._

"Hatake is bound as well as I in penalty alike. I don't think it'll be hard for old men like us to keep the peace." Lord Hyuuga said to Naruto.

"You both have honorable reputations and it's a shame that you two have lived at odds for so long. But now, what do you say to my proposal, Lord Hyuuga?" Naruto asked, facing Lord Hiashi, seriousness etched into his features.

"By saying what I've said before: My child is a stranger in the world; she has not seen the change of fourteen years. Let two more summers pass, and we may think of her fine enough to be a bride." Lord Hiashi said, not making eye contact with Naruto.

"Younger than her are already happy mothers." Naruto argued.

"And marred are those too early made." Lord Hyuuga retorted. "The earth has taken all of my children but her, and my hopes for the future rests in her; she will inherit all that is mine. But woo her Naruto – get her heart – for my consent is only a part. And if she agrees, I will consent to and agree with her choice. Tonight I'm holding an accustomed feast where I invited many guests, and I would love to have you join us. Such delight do lusty young men feel when among fresh female buds, you'll see tonight. If you look at all the young girls, you might see my daughter as merely one among many and not worth special admiration." Lord Hyuuga added. "Come, go with me," said Lord Hyuuga as he started walking in a certain direction.

"Ah." Lord Hyuuga said as he turned around and handed a piece of paper to the servant.

"Go about through Konoha and find the people whose names are written on that paper. Tell them that my house welcomes and awaits them in pleasure," Lord Hyuuga ordered as he and Naruto left.

"Find the people whose names are written down! People should stick to what they know! I cannot read! What am I -- Ah! Just in time!" The servant exclaimed as he sees Kakashi and Obito heading towards him.

"Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning, one pain is lessened by another's anguish; If you're dizzy from turning one way, turn the other way. One desperate grief cures with another's growing weak: Take some new infection to your eye, and the old poison will fade." Obito rambled as he put his arms behind his head.

"Your plantain leaf (_leaf used to stop bleeding_) is excellent for that." Kakashi stated.

"For what?" asked Obito, casting a glance at Kakashi.

"……… For your broken shin," replied Kakashi after a moment's hesitation.

"Why, Kakashi, are you mad?" Obito asked in an incredulous voice as he stopped walking and looked at Kakashi worriedly.

"Not mad, but bound more than a madman is; Shut up in prison, kept without food, whipped and tormented and – Good afternoon, good fellow." Kakashi said when he noticed the servant.

"God, good evening. Sir, can you read?" the servant asked.

"Yes, my own fortune in my misery." Kakashi replied dully.

"Perhaps you have learned it without a book: but, can you read anything you see?" inquired the servant.

"Yes, if I know the letters and the language." Kakashi replied.

"You say it in honesty. May God keep you happy." The servant stated.

"Stay. I can read." Kakashi said as he sighed. He took the paper from the servant and read it out loud.

"Mr. Haruno and his wife and daughters; County Jiraiya and his beauteous sisters (I don't know any characters from Naruto who have sisters, so I just chose randomly); the lady widow of Fuyukuma; Mr. Kinuta and his lovely nieces; Gai Might and his brother Lee; My uncle Hyuuga, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Rin; Tenten; Mr. Sasuke and his cousin Neji, Itachi and the lively Hana… A fair assembly: where to should they go?" asked Kakashi after he was finished reading.

"Up." The servant replied.

"What for?" inquired Kakashi.

"To supper; to our house." The servant answered.

"Whose house?" Kakashi asked.

"My master's." The servant replied.

"Indeed. I should have asked you that before." Kakashi stated, mentally slapping himself in the head.

"I tell you: My master is the great, rich Hyuuga; and if you're not of the house of Hatake's, come and crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry (_Farewell_)." The servant said as he left.

"At this traditional feast of the Hyuuga's dines Rin, who you love Kakashi, along with all the admired beauties of Konoha: Let's go, and with unprejudiced eyes, compare Rin's face with some that I'll show you, and I'll make you think that the lady you thought was a swan (Rin) is a crow." Obito said, his voice full of confidence.

"When I see Rin as just a plain-looking girl, may my tears turn to fire and burn my eyes out! One more beautiful than Rin! Hah! The sun, who sees everything, never saw anyone who is a match for Rin since the world began!" Kakashi defended.

"Huh! You saw her fair, since no one else was around, so you compared Rin with no one else: But in your eyes let it be weighed, your lady's love against some other maid that I will show you, shining at this feast, and she (Rin) will fall short." Obito argued.

"I'll go to the feast to prove that there is no one fairer than Rin." Kakashi said as he let out a sigh.


	5. Act 1: Scene 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or ****Naruto.**

* * *

**Act I – Scene 3: A room in the Hyuuga house.**

_Lady Hyuuga and Juliet's nurse, Kurenai Yuhi, are inside a room._

"Kurenai, where is my daughter? Call her for me." Lady Hyuuga ordered as she walked around the room. Kurenai bowed and left to find Hinata, Lord and Lady Hyuuga's daughter.

"By my maidenhead, I bid her to come. God forbid! Where is she? Hinata!" Kurenai called.

"What now! Who calls?" Hinata asked as she finds Kurenai looking for her.

"Your mother." Kurenai replied. Hearing this, Hinata gasped and quickly hurried to the room where her mother is with Kurenai.

"Mother, I'm here. What is your will?" Hinata asked, bowing her head.

"This is the matter – Nurse, leave us alone for a while, we must talk privately…" Lady Hyuuga stated as she looked at her daughter. Just as Kurenai was about to leave, Lady Hyuuga spoke again. "Nurse, come back. I have remembered; you shall hear our conference. You know my daughter is of pretty age."

"Yes, I can tell her age unto an hour." Kurenai replied, smiling at Hinata. Hinata blushed.

"She's not fourteen." Lady Hyuuga stated.

"She is not fourteen. How long is it now to Lammastide (_August 1, a holiday celebrating the summer harvest_)?" Kurenai asked to no one in particular.

"Two weeks plus a few days." Lady Hyuuga answered, observing Hinata.

"Come Lammas Eve at night and Hinata will become fourteen. That she will be indeed." Kurenai stated.

"Enough of this. I inquire, hold your tongue nurse." Lady Hyuuga said, a bit sharply.

"Yes madam. Peace, I have done. You were the prettiest baby that I ever nursed Hinata: and if I might live to see you married, my only wish will be granted." Kurenai stated. Hinata blushed and let out a small giggle.

"Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme of what I came to talk about. Tell me, my daughter Hinata, what are your opinions of being married?" Lady Hyuuga asked.

"…It is an honor that I dream not of." Hinata replied.

"Well, think of marriage now; younger than you, here in Konoha, ladies of esteem are made mothers already: By my account, I was your mother when I was as old as you are now. You are now a young maid, thus, in brief: The valiant Naruto seeks you for his love." Lady Hyuuga said.

"A man, young lady! Lady, there isn't such a man like Naruto in the entire world – why, he's a model of a man!" Kurenai exclaimed excitedly.

"Konoha's summer has never seen such a flower." Lady Hyuuga stated.

"He's a flower, all right. A very flower." Kurenai agreed.

"What do you say? Can you love the gentleman? Tonight you shall behold him at our feast; examine every harmonious feature of his face, and see how each one enhances every other." Lady Hyuuga said excitedly.

"No less! Women grow by men," said Kurenai.

"Speak briefly, can you return Naruto's love?" asked Lady Hyuuga.

"If looking favorably at someone leads to liking him, I will look at Naruto in a way that will lead to liking him. But I will not look harder than you want me to." Hinata replied. Just then, a servant entered.

"Madam, the quests are arriving, supper is served." The servant said.

"We will follow." Lady Hyuuga said. "Hinata, Naruto is waiting." She added.

"Go girl, seek happy nights to happy days." Kurenai said.


	6. Act 1: Scene 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or ****Naruto.**

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

**I have no idea how to translate it or what to make of it… :(**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act I – Scene 4: A street**

_Kakashi, Obito, and Gai with five or six men wearing masks, torchbearers, and several other random people are walking down a street._

"Should we follow the custom and, being uninvited, announce our arrival in a speech?" Kakashi asked to his companions.

"Using an excess of words is outdated, Kakashi. Let's forget about announcing our entrance with a show. The other guest can look over at us as they want to or see fit. We'll only dance for a little while, then leave." Obito promised.

"Give me a torch. I'm not for how leisurely you're all walking. But, being weighed down by my own sorrow, I'll carry the light." Kakashi said in a sigh.

"No, Kakashi, we must have you dance!" Gai said enthusiastically.

"Not me, believe me. You have nimble dancing shoes while I have a soul of lead. And because of my heavy soul, my feet are unwilling to move." Kakashi said dejectedly.

"You are a lover, so borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above everyone else." Gai argued, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"I'm too inexperienced with his wings to soar with his wing's light feathers. And I'm too bound by love's heavy burden so I'll sink instead of flying." Kakashi replied, unenthusiastically.

"And to sink in love, you should burden love; your oppression (_misery_) is too great for such a soft thing." Gai stated waving his hands in disapproval.

"Is love such a soft thing? It's too rough, too rude, and it pricks like a thorn." Kakashi replied.

"If love is rough with you, be rough with love; prick love back if it pricks you, and beat love down. Give me a situation to put my mask on: A mask for a mask – which is what my real face is like! What curious eyes try to notice my ugly features, here are the beetle brows that will blush for me." Gai declared.

"A torch for me. Let fun-loving people dance on the floor coverings with their bare feet; for I am directed by an old saying, I'll be a candleholder and look on, no matter how much enjoyment might be had, I will not have any," said Kakashi.

"Ha! Lie low like a mouse – that is what a constable (_officer_) waiting to make an arrest might say. Come! We're burning daylight!" Gai retorted.

"That's not true," said Kakashi as he glanced at the night sky.

"I mean that while we're standing here, we're wasting our lights in vain, like leaving a lantern on during the day. Understand my intended meaning; that shows more intelligence than merely following what your senses perceive," replied Gai.

"And we mean no harm in going to this masque; but it's not sensible that we're going to this masque," stated Kakashi dreadfully.

"Why, may one inquire?" asked Gai, curiosity coloring his tone.

"I dreamt a dream tonight." Kakashi replied.

"And so did I." Gai stated bluntly.

"Well, what was yours about?" asked Kakashi, looking over at Gai.

"That dreamers often lie." Gai stated without interest.

"In bed while they sleep, they think what's happening in the dream is true." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, then, I see Queen Mab (_the queen of fairyland_) has visited you." Gai stated with sudden interest. Kakashi and Obito looked at Gai questioningly. "She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in a shape no bigger than an agate stone on a forefinger, drawn with a team of little creatures over men's noses as they lie asleep." Gai continued, "her wagon spokes (_One of the rods or braces connecting the hub and rim of a wheel_) are made of long spiders' legs, the cover of it is made with the wings of grasshoppers, the traces are made of the smallest spider web, her collars – of the moonlight's watery beams, her whip of that a cricket's bone, the lash of a spider's thread, the creature driving her wagon is a small gray-coated gnat, not as big as even as round as little worm; her chariot is an empty hazelnut made by a squirrel or insect that bored holes in nuts, and in this she gallops night by night through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love," Gai stated dramatically. Obito and a few others laugh while Kakashi looked at Gai with amusement.

"Sometimes she gallops over a courtier's nose, and then he dreams of finding someone who has a petition (_suit_) for the king and who will pay the courtier to gain the king's favor for the petition, and sometimes she comes with a tithe pig's (_pig donated to a parson_) tail, tickling a parson's (_person authorized to conduct religious worship_) nose as that parson lies asleep, making him dream of another church appointment that includes a guaranteed income. Sometimes she drives over a soldier's neck, and then he dreams of cutting the throats of foreign men, of breaches, ambushes, katana blades, of toasts – 'to your health!' – and then soon he hears drums at which he starts and wakes, and being frightened, swears a prayer or two and sleeps again. This is that very Mab that tangles the manes of horses in the night, and bakes the tangled hair in foul sluttish hairs, which once untangled, much misfortune predicts! This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good posture: This is she--." Gai rambled on, seeming to get a bit hysterical.

"Calm down Gai, calm down! You're muttering about nothing." Kakashi interrupted, trying to calm Gai down. Gai was breathing heavily, sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

"True, I'm only talking about dreams, which is nothing but a vain fantasy. It is as thin of a substance as air and more inconstant than the wind." Gai stated after a while.

"The wind you talk of blows us from ourselves… Supper is over and we'll arrive too late." Obito said as he looked at the direction of the Hyuuga household.

"I'm worried, for my mind is fearful that some future event, fated by the stars, shall start to run its course tonight and cut my life short." Kakashi murmured into the wind.

"Eh, did you say something Kakashi?" asked Obito, turning to look at Kakashi. Kakashi simply nodded his head no and join his group as they headed towards Hyuuga manor.


	7. Act 1: Scene 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or ****Naruto.

* * *

**

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

**I have no idea how to translate it or what to make of it… :(

* * *

**

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act I – Scene 5: A banquet hall in the Hyuuga house.**

_Serving men come with napkins. Guests are all around the house, having little chitchats with each other while others stood and waited for the lord and lady of the house to arrive. Musicians play their songs. Lord Hyuuga, Lady Hyuuga, Hinata, and others of his house soon enter and meet the guests and the people who are wearing masks. The musicians halt their songs as Lord Hyuuga speaks._

"Welcome gentlemen! Ladies that aren't busy will dance a turn with you. Ah ha, my mistresses! Which of you all will deny a dance? Welcome gentlemen! I have seen the day that I have worn a mask and could whisper a tale in a fair lady's ear. Come musicians, play! Clear the floor, make room for dancing, and dance ladies. Enjoy tonight, my honored guests!" Lord Hyuuga said merrily. The musicians started playing a song.

"More light, you knaves; and quench the fire, the room has grown too hot." Lord Hyuuga ordered to some servants.

"Ah, sit good cousin Hizashi, for you and I are past our dancing days. How long is it now since you and I were in a mask?" asked Lord Hyuuga as he sat down on a table with Hizashi.

"Why, I think it's been thirty years." Hizashi stated.

"What, man! It hasn't been that long ago! It's only been some five and twenty years since we've been in a mask." Lord Hyuuga argued.

"No, it's been more, I'm sure. His son is an elder sir; his son is thrity." Hizashi replied, motioning towards a male well known to both of them in the dance floor.

"What? His son was only a minor two years ago!" Lord Hyuuga said incredulously.

...Elsewhere…

"Who is that lady that is with that knight over there?" asked Kakashi to a passing serving man. He was looking at Hinata, who was talking with Naruto, blushing faintly.

"I know not, sir." The servant said apologetically. The servant then moved along as Kakashi continued to look at Hinata in wonder.

"She teaches the torches how to burn so bright! She is too beautiful for this earth! She's like a snowy dove among crows. Did my heart ever truly love until now? Deny it, my sight! For I have never saw true beauty until this night." Kakashi mused as he headed towards Hinata, taking off his mask.

"This, by his voice, should be a Hatake. Fetch me my katana boy. Who dares come here, wearing a mask, to make fun of and mock our solemnity? Now, by the honor of my kind, to strike him dead won't be a sin." Neji declared as he looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice he just heard.

"Why, my kind! Where are you storming off to?" asked Lord Hyuuga.

"Uncle, there is a Hatake, our foe, to scorn at our solemnity here, this night." Neji told Lord Hyuuga.

"Young Kakashi, is it?" asked Lord Hyuuga, looking around lazily.

"It is. It's that villain Kakashi." Neji spat angrily.

"Be content, nephew, leave him alone; he has done nothing to disgrace us tonight and behaves himself like a dignified gentleman. And, Konoha brags of him to be a virtuous and well-governed youth: I would not, for the wealth of the town, insult him in my house. Therefore, be patient and ignore him. It is my will, which you will respect. Be a gentleman yourself and put away your frowns and inappropriate appearance for the masque tonight." Lord Hyuuga said.

"My expression is fit when such a villain like him is a quest. I will not endure him." Neji retorted. Lord Hyuuga glared at Neji and was about to hit him when Lady Hyuuga looked at him with warning eyes. Lord Hyuuga then restrained himself and smoothed out his ceremonial robe.

"He shall be endured: What poor self restraint you have! I say he will be endured. Go, you have angered me and my patience with you is waning thin. Am I the master here, or you? Go! God save me, if you don't endure him, you'll make a mutiny (_rebellion_) occur among my guests! You want to swagger like a barnyard rooster. You will not and you will be a man!" Lord Hyuuga harshly whispered to Neji as he waved him off.

"Why, uncle, it is a shame." Neji said with a scowl on his face.

"Go, leave; you are a hot-tempered boy: isn't it so? That trait of yours may turn out to hurt you. Soon, it is time. Well said, my quests! You are a rude youngster, a wise guy: Be quiet or – lighter, more light! For shame! I'll make you quiet. What! Cheerily, my quests," said Lord Hyuuga (in between conversations with Neji and his guests). Neji looked at his uncle as Lord Hyuuga bid him away.

"Be patient Neji." Neji muttered to himself, trying to enforce control his strong anger. Neji then left to try to calm himself down.

_Meanwhile, Kakashi walked up to Hinata. He walked up behind her and slipped his hands into hers, intertwining their fingers. Hinata gasps and turns around, coming face to face with Kakashi and blushed._

"If I, with my unworthy hand, may touch your hand, it is a gentle sin: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, are ready to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Kakashi stated in a somewhat husky voice as he lifted Hinata's hand to his lips.

"G-good pilgrim, your hands do wrong too much. What mannerly devotion shows in this action; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is a holy palmers' (_pilgrims who at one time carried palm branches from the Holy Lord_) kiss," muttered Hinata, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, as Kakashi and her hand touched each other, palm to palm. Kakashi looked at his hands, smiled, and looked at Hinata.

"Don't saints and holy palmers have lips too?" asked Kakashi, longing in his eyes.

"Yes, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Hinata replied.

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, granted, unless faith turns into despair." Kakashi begged. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

"Saints do not initiate involvement in earthly affairs, though granted for prayers' sake." Hinata stated, looking at Kakashi.

"Then don't move while I make my prayers take effect. Then, from my lips to yours, my sin is purified by your lips." Kakashi uttered as he quickly stole a kiss from Hinata. Hinata gasped and blushed as Kakashi pulled away.

"Then my lips carry the sin that was on your lips?" Hinata asked, looking at Kakashi.

"Sin from my lips? How glad I am! Since you call my kiss a sin, I can take it back again with another kiss. Give me back my sin." Kakashi demanded as he kissed Hinata again, longer this time.

"You kiss as if you were following a manual of courtly love." Hinata said, almost giggled. Kakashi smirked at Hinata and she blushed.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Kurenai said as she came up to Hinata and Kakashi, who were behind a large pole.

"Ah, yes." Hinata answered, quickly bowing in thanks to her nurse and scurried off after casting a last, longing glance at Kakashi. Kakashi returned her longing look with one of his own.

"Who is her mother?" inquired Kakashi to the nurse. Kurenai looked startled, as if she only, just now, noticed him.

"Merry bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, wise and virtuous. I nursed her daughter, whom you've talked with. I tell you, he that can have her shall have the cash." Kurenai said and winked, as if what she said had a hidden meaning to it.

"Is she a Hyuuga? Oh god! My life is at the mercy of the enemies of my family." Kakashi muttered to himself, eyes widening.

"Let's go now, Kakashi. The masque is almost over." Said Obito, appearing beside him, wearing a mask. Kakashi put on his own mask too as they made towards the exit.

"Alright. The longer we stay, the more I'm becoming troubled." Kakashi uttered behind his mask. Lord Hyuuga spotted them and came up to them.

"Gentlemen, don't leave yet; the banquet is still being prepared," said Lord Hyuuga as they were about to leave.

"I'm sorry, but we must." Obito apologetically said as he bowed towards Lord Hyuuga.

"Is it the case that you really must leave? Why, then, I thank you all. I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, it becomes late: I'll to my rest." Lord Hyuuga stated as the rest of the guest started to leave, already forgetting about Kakashi and Obito.

"Come here, nurse. Who is that gentleman over there?" Hinata asked when Kurenai came.

"The son and heir of the Nara clan." Kurenai replied.

"Who is that just going out the door?" asked Hinata.

"I think it's young Haku." Kurenai said, squinting her eyes toward the gentlemen leaving.

"Who's he over there, the one who didn't dance?" asked Hinata, looking at Kakashi's retreating figure.

"I'm not sure." Kurenai said, looking over at Kakashi and then at Hinata.

"Go ask his name and if he is married." Hinata said. "My grave will be my wedding bed if he is." Hinata uttered to herself. Kurenai nodded and went over to Kakashi as he was about to leave. She then returned, frowning a bit.

"His name is Kakashi, and a Hatake; the only son of your great enemy." Kurenai replied, disdain in her voice.

"My only love arose from my only hate! I saw him too early, unknowing who he was, and now know too late! To me it is a monstrous, and foretelling misfortune, birth of love, that I must love a loathed enemy." Hinata almost whined as her eyes glowed with sorrow and despair.

"What, what? What's this?" Kurenai asked startled, raising an eyebrow at Hinata.

"Ah… it is… it is a rhyme I learned just now… despite all the dancing." Hinata lied.

"Hinata!" someone called from within the house.

"Soon, soon! Come, let's go, the people are all gone." Kurenai muttered as she ushered Hinata into the house.


	8. Act 2: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or ****Naruto.

* * *

**

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

**I have no idea how to translate it or what to make of it… :(

* * *

**

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act 2: Prologue**

_**Chorus:**_

Now old desire (_Kakashi's love for_ _Rin) _lies in its deathbed,

And Kakashi's new love for Hinata is eager to replace his love for Rin;

That beautiful woman (_Rin_) for which Kakashi would've groaned and died for,

When matched with tender Hinata, is now no match.

Now Kakashi is beloved and loves again,

Both Kakashi and Hinata are enchanted by the charm of looks,

But to the person who is supposed to be his foe (_Hinata_) he must address his words of love,

And she steals love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:

Being held by an enemy, he may not have access (_permission_)

To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;

And she, much in love, her means much less

To meet her new beloved anywhere:

But passion lends them power, time to meet,

Tempering extremities with extreme sweet (_Easing their difficulties with great delights_).


	9. Act 2: Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or ****Naruto.

* * *

**

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

**I have no idea how to translate it or what to make of it… :(

* * *

**

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act II – Scene 1: Near the Hyuuga orchard.**

_Kakashi is on a lane by the wall of the Hyuuga orchard. He looks at the wall's height and contemplates. He is about to go away when he stops and glances back towards the wall._

"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, my body, and let's find my heart's desire (_Hinata_) out." Kakashi muttered to himself. Kakashi had a smile on his face when he thought about Hinata.

_Kakashi then climbs the wall and leaps down, now inside the Hyuuga orchard. On the other side of the wall, Obito and Gai are looking for Kakashi._

"Kakashi! My dear cousin Kakashi!" Obito called, seeming a bit drunk.

"He is wise; and I bet on my life that he went home to bed." Gai stated, seeming a bit drunk too.

"He ran this way and leapt over this orchard's wall: Call him, Gai." Obito said confidently, swaying a bit.

"No, I'll recite a spell to make Kakashi appear! Kakashi! Madman! Passion! Lover! Appear in a sigh! Speak but one rhyme, and I'll be satisfied. Cry the phrase 'ay, me,' pronounce 'love' and 'dove;' speak to my merry lady Venus one fair word, one nickname for her purblind (_having poor vision_) son and heir, young Cupid – he shot so true, like when King Zabuza loved the beggar-maid! He heard not, he stirred not, he moved not; Kakashi, like a trained monkey, seems to be playing Obito, and I must conjure him. I conjure him by Rin's bright eyes, by her high forehead and her scarlet lip, by her fine foot, straight leg, and quivering thigh, and the domain that there adjacent lie, that in his likeness will appear to us!" Gai recited groggily.

"If he hears you say that, he'll be angry, you know that, right?" Obito asked, trying to muffle a chuckle.

"This won't anger him. My invocation (_an incantation in conjuring_) was fair and honest, and in his love's name." Gai retorted.

"Come, he has hid himself among these trees to be associated with the humid night: Blind is his love and it befits (_appropriate/ suitable for_) the dark." Obito stated.

"If love is blind, love can't hit the mark. Now he'll sit under a tree bearing apple-like fruits and wish his mistress were that kind of fruit so he could pluck her and keep her. Kakashi, good night! This field is too cold for me to sleep here. Come Obito, let's go!" Gai said warily.

"Let's go then. It's useless to look for someone who doesn't want to be found." Obito muttered as he and Gai went away.


	10. Act 2: Scene 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or ****Naruto.

* * *

**

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

**I have no idea how to translate it or what to make of it… :(

* * *

**

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act II – Scene 2: Hyuuga Orchard**

_Kakashi was inside the Hyuuga orchard, creeping slightly towards a lit balcony. He didn't know if it was Hinata's, but he still crept onward, careful not to be seen. Suddenly, Hinata appeared from that balcony and sighs, not noticing Kakashi. Kakashi, on the other hand, can see Hinata clearly and is relieved that it's her balcony._

"What light shines through that window? It's in the east, and Hinata is the sun (_Hinata does mean 'a sunny place'…_). She makes the moon envious and dull while her pale skin glows brighter than any stars. It's my lady! Oh, it is my love! If only she knew how much she means to me! She talks, yet she isn't saying anything. Is she talking to herself?" Kakashi mused, thinking of how cute it was to see Hinata talking to herself.

"Her eyes look like they're conversing… I should answer her." Kakashi whispered to himself. Kakashi then got ready to announce his presence to Hinata, but stopped short.

"I'm being too bold. She isn't talking to me. She's talking to the heavens, the stars. The moon and stars are occupying her twinkling eyes. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, how I wish I was a glove on her hand so that I could touch her cheek!" Kakashi almost whined, looking at Hinata who was looking at the skies.

"Oh my!" Hinata sighed as she continued to look at the night sky.

"She's talking! Please, say something again, my angel! You're as glorious as this night over my head like a winged-messenger of heaven." Kakashi uttered to himself, still cautious about not being caught. Obviously, Hinata had not yet heard him and walked around in small circles.

"Oh Kakashi, Kakashi! Where are you Kakashi? Deny your name and who your father is. Or if you won't, be but under an oath, my love, and I'll no longer be a Hyuuga." Hinata muttered to no one in particular, not knowing that Kakashi was listening.

In the undergrowth, Kakashi looked at Hinata with wide eyes, doubting what he just heard as he watched Hinata look at the sky again and muse to herself.

"Should I keep listening, or should I answer her?" Kakashi wondered to himself.

"It's not you that's my enemy, but your name. You are yourself, even if you weren't a Hatake. What is Hatake? It isn't a hand, or foot, or arm, or face, or any other part belonging to a man. Oh, why couldn't it have been some other name?" Hinata whined to the heavens.

"What's in a name? A rose would still smell as sweet if it had a different name, so Kakashi would, even if he weren't called Kakashi, keep that dear perfection which he owns without that title (_name_)." Hinata said, trying to convince herself. She continued, "Kakashi, remove (_get rid of_) your name, and for your name, which is no part of your being, take all of me."

Kakashi couldn't control himself anymore and rushed to the clearing under Hinata's balcony, exposing himself to danger and spoke.

"I'll take your word. I'll never be Kakashi again if you will call me your love!" Kakashi declared. Hinata gasped in surprise (**Remember, she didn't know he was there**) and backed away from the balcony, startled.

"W-who, concealed in darkness, s-stumbles onto and l-listens to my secret t-thoughts?" Hinata demanded.

"I don't know how to tell you who I am through a name. I hate my name, dear angel, because it is an enemy to you. If my name was written on a paper, I would tear it to shreds." Kakashi replied. Hinata slowly made for the balcony's rail, still a bit surprised.

"My ears haven't heard a hundred words from your tongue, yet I know your voice. You're Kakashi, and a Hatake, aren't you?" Hinata clarified, peering over the rail.

"It isn't either if you hate them both." Kakashi replied.

"How and why did you come here? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and this could be your deathbed, considering who you are. My people will kill you if they find you here." Hinata said worriedly as she looked at Kakashi. Her voice held anxiousness as she tried to convince Kakashi how dangerous it was for him to be here.

"I flew over these walls with love's light wings, for stony walls can't hold love out. And what love dares to do, love can attempt. And don't worry, your people won't be able to hurt me." Kakashi replied, smiling reassuringly at Hinata.

"If they see you, they will murder you." Hinata complained, worry etched to her face.

"There lies more danger in my eyes than in twenty of their weapons! Continue looking lovely, and I will be protected against their hate." Kakashi said to Hinata as he climbed onto a tree near Hinata's balcony and landed in front of her.

"Even for the world I wouldn't want them to see you here." Hinata tried again, but her will to make him leave was slowly ebbing away.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight, and unless you love me, let them find me here. I rather die by their hate than live and wanting for your love." Kakashi replied, gingerly stroking Hinata's cheek.

"How did you find this place anyway?" asked Hinata, leaning into Kakashi's palm.

"By love. I'm not a pilot, yet if you were far away as a vast shore on the farthest sea, I would risk a long journey and my life for such a treasure." Kakashi replied, planting a feather-light kiss on Hinata's lips.

"The night is masking my face, for if it was day, you would probably see a blush on my face. Do you love me? I know you will say 'yes,' and I'll take your word for it, yet you might be lying. Oh Kakashi, if you love me, say it faithfully, or if you think I'm giving in to you too quickly, I'll frown and act contrary to my true feelings (_be stubborn_) and say no to you so that you'll court me." Hinata whispered as she kissed Kakashi's palm. Kakashi was about to speak when Hinata continued.

"But, in truth, fair Hatake, I wouldn't for the world. I'm too fond (_affectionate_) of you and you might think my behavior immodest or unserious, but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove to you that my feelings are true." Hinata stated as she closed her eyes. Kakashi gently hugged her and kissed her neck.

"Lady, by the glowing moon I swear, whose light makes all the leaves seem silver…" Kakashi started. However, Kakashi stopped when Hinata pulled away from Kakashi's warm embrace.

"Oh, don't swear by the moon, the inconstant moon that monthly changes in her orbit. Unless, your love, too, is inconstant and likewise variable." Hinata said, casting her eyes downcast. Kakashi then pulled Hinata to him and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Then what should I swear by?" asked Kakashi, kissing her cheek.

"Don't swear at all," Hinata murmured, "or if you will, swear by your whole being, who is the god of my idolizing, and I'll believe you."

"If my heart's dear love…" Kakashi started.

"Well, don't swear. Although I enjoy being around you, I'm not sure about this betrothal tonight. It's too rash, too unadvised, and too sudden. It is like lightning, which is gone by the time someone says 'look, lighting!' Goodnight, my love! By summer, the bud of our love might prove to be a beautiful flower by the next time we meet. Good night, good ngiht!" Hinata said, pulling away from Kakashi and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, will you leave me so unsatisfied?" whined Kakashi, holding on to Hinata.

"What satisfaction can you have tonight?" inquired Hinata, looking at Kakashi with amusement glittering in her eyes.

"The exchange of your love's vow for mine." Kakashi replied, kissing Hinata. Hinata smiled.

"I gave you my vow before you even requested it. And yet, I wouldn't mind if I hadn't." Hinata said with a dreamy sigh as she kissed Kakashi.

"Will you withdraw your vow? For what purpose, love?" asked Kakashi, a bit saddened as he kissed Hinata's neck.

"But to be generous and give it to you again. And yet I wish for something that I already have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, and my love is deep. The more I give to you, the more I have to give, for both are infinite." Hinata replied. Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Hina-chan!" Kurenai called from within the house. Startled, Kakashi and Hinata gasped.

"I hear some noise from within. Dear love, adieu!" Hinata said quickly. Kakashi made his way to the tree so that he could get down. Yet, his eyes betrayed what his body was doing as his eyes held yearning. Hinata rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Hinata then quickly kissed him.

"Soon, good nurse! Sweet Hatake, stay a little, I'll come back again." Hinata promised as she went inside.

"Oh, what a blessed, blessed night! Now I'm worried that this is all a dream… after all, it is night. This whole situation and series of events seem too flattering sweet to be substantial." Kakashi muttered to himself as he landed on the ground with a soft, barely audible "tat." Above, Hinata returned, looking at the ground.

"Three words, dear Kakashi, and good night. If you're intention of our love is honorable, your purpose marriage, send to me word tomorrow. I'll procure (_bring about_) to go to you. Where and what time we'll perform the bonding, and all my fortunes I'll lay at your feet and follow you throughout the world." Hinata whispered, smiling the whole time. Kakashi returned her smile.

"Madam!" Kurenai called from within.

"Soon! I'm coming! – But if you don't mean well, I do implore (_beg_) of you-- " Hinata said in a flustered tone.

"Madam!" Kurenai called again from within with more impatience.

"By and by I come—To stop your efforts and leave me to my grief. Tomorrow I will send."

"So be my soul--" Kakashi started.

"Madam!" Kurenai called again.

"I'll come at once! A thousand times goodnight!" Hinata whispered, trying to handle the conversation between her nurse and Kakashi. Kakashi silently mused at how cute Hinata looked flustered. Hinata then left.

"A thousand times is the worse, to want your light." Kakashi replied sadly as he got ready to leave. However, Hinata came back out to the balcony.

"Kakashi! Oh, Kakashi! Oh, this is like a falconer calling back his male falcon! Still being inside the Hyuuga household restricts my speech (_Hinata can't call any louder or else someone else will hear_). If this continues I'll be like Echo (_in Greek mythology, Echo was a nymph unable to win the love of Narcissus and wasted away in a cave until nothing was left of her but her voice._) and only my voice will be left, repeating Kakashi's name." Hinata said sorrowfully.

"It's my love that calls my name again. How silver-sweet the sounds of lovers' tongues are at night – like softest music to those willing to listen!" Kakashi replied as he stood under Hinata's balcony.

"Kakashi!" Hinata replied, relief evident in her voice.

"My dear?" Kakashi answered, smiling at Hinata.

"What time should I send someone to you?" asked Hinata, smiling at Kakashi.

"At nine A.M." Kakashi said.

"I won't fail. It seems like twenty years until then. Hm, it seems that I've forgotten why I called you back." Hinata stated, giggling softly to herself.

"Let me stand here until you remember it." Kakashi replied, smiling widely at Hinata.

"I'll forget with you standing there, thinking of how much I love your company." Hinata replied, blushing.

"And I'll still stay to have you forget, forgetting any other home but this." Kakashi replied, leaning against a tree.

"It's almost morning. I would rather you leave before you get caught. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, so I'll say good night until it's tomorrow." Hinata replied. Hinata then blushed, quickly blew a kiss to Kakashi, and went inside.

"Sleep is upon your lovely eyes, peace in your breast! I want to sleep, sleep sounds so sweet right now, but there isn't time for that! I have to go to my spiritual father's home. I need his help and my good fortune to tell." Kakashi said as he dashed off, leaving the Hyuuga orchard.


	11. Act 2: Scene 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act II – Scene 3: 1****st**** Hokage's cell (house).**

_The 1__st__ Hokage is in a garden with a basket, looking at certain plants as they swayed to the breeze. He plucked one and examined it for a moment before looking at the sky._

"It seems that morning is here, brightening the sky with streaks of light. I should hurry and collect these poisonous weeds and flowers that contain special juices. The divine power that lies in plants, herbs, stones, and their true qualities are great, and never ceases to amaze me." The first Hokage said, chuckling to himself a bit as he plucked some plants and placed them in his basket.

Kakashi appeared on the doorway of the garden, unnoticed by the 1st Hokage. The 1st Hokage plucked a small, fragile flower and looked it over.

"Within the tender skin of this weak flower lies poison and medical properties. If someone smelled it, this flower - with its odor - would revive each part of the body. And if tasted, kills (_stops the heart and 5 senses from working_). Two such different qualities in a single flower are similar to a man. While some plants, like this one," the first Hokage mused as he looked at a flower, twirling it in his fingers, "contain poison and healing properties, men contain both rudeness and graciousness. And where the more worse is predominant (_having a dominating influence over others_) in humans, soon a destructive caterpillar will come and destroy this plant (_He means that like how a man's selfishness can cause another man's downfall, a caterpillar will come and destroy this plant_)." the first Hokage stated as he bent over to pluck more plants.

"Good morning father." Kakashi called, heading towards the 1st Hokage. The 1st Hokage turned his head towards Kakashi.

"Who comes so early to see me? Young son, you look like someone with a troubled mind. It's too soon to bid me good morning. Your earliness makes me sure that you are disturbed. Or if that isn't so, then I'm guessing that our Kakashi hasn't been in bed tonight." The 1st Hokage said, looking over Kakashi.

"The last part is true." Kakashi stated.

"Goodness! Were you with Rin?" the 1st asked.

"With Rin? No, in fact, I'd actually forgotten that name and the name's owner." Kakashi embarrassedly stated, scratching a free hand behind his head.

"That's the spirit, my son! But if you weren't with Rin, or in bed, where have you been?" inquired the 1st.

"I would tell you even if you didn't ask me. I've been feasting with an enemy when, suddenly, a person has wounded me and had been wounded by me. Both of our remedies are in your power. I'm not selfish, for my intercession (_act of pleading on another's behalf_) also helps my enemy." Kakashi said.

"Be plain and simple in your speech. A confusing confession will get you uncertain forgiveness. Unless you speak clearly, you will not get a clear and direct advice." The 1st replied.

"Simply, my heart is set in the fair daughter of the Hyuuga's; and like me, her heart is set on me, and we are united in every way, except for what you can – must – combine through holy matrimony. When and where we met, we wooed, and made an exchange of vows, I'll tell you as we walk. However, I wish that you'll consent to marry us today." Kakashi pleaded.

"Holy Saint Tsunade! What change happened here? Is Rin, who you've loved so dearly before, so soon forsaken? Young men's love, then, truly does exist in their eyes and not their heart. What deal of brine (_salt water/ tears_) did you cry for Rin? Why did you cry so much over Rin if you weren't even going to love her for a long time?" the 1st demanded, scowling at Kakashi. Kakashi bowed his head guiltily.

"Forgive me for loving Rin." Kakashi begged.

"For being infatuated, yes, but for loving, no, pupil of mine." The 1st replied.

"Please don't chide (_express disapproval_) me. I love Hinata now. Hinata returns the love I give her while Rin didn't." Kakashi explained.

"Oh, and it's a good thing she (_Rin_) didn't! Your love is recited from memory with no understanding of them. Come with me. In one respect I'll assist you. This alliance just might prove to be the thing that can turn your households' hatred to pure love." The 1st stated.

"Oh! Let's hurry! I insist that we make haste!" Kakashi exclaimed excitedly.

"Wise and slow. Those who run fast will end up stumbling." The 1st replied, chuckling slightly at Kakashi's excited face – it had been a while since he last saw Kakashi's face like that.


	12. Act 2: Scene 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act II – Scene 4: A street**

_Obito and Gai are walking down a street. The streets are busy with people._

"Where the devil is Kakashi? Didn't he come home yesterday?" asked Gai.

"Not to his father's. I spoke with a servant." Obito answered, putting both of his hands behind his head.

"Why, that pale, heartless, wrench! That Rin! She torments him so much that he'll surely run mad." Gai said dramatically. Obito held back the urge to roll his eyes. Gai could be such a drama queen… or king (in this case).

"Neji, a Hyuuga, sent a letter to Kakashi's father's house." Obito stated, changing the subject.

"I bet, on my life, that it's a challenge." Gai said confidently.

"If it is, Kakashi will answer it." Obito replied, uninterested.

"Any man who can write can answer a letter." Gai retorted.

"No, Kakashi will answer how he wants to." Obito stated firmly.

"But poor Kakashi, he's already dead, stabbed by Rin's unloving eyes. His heart is wounded by Cupid's blunt arrow, and you think he's well enough to fight Neji?" asked Gai incredulously.  
"Why? What's so great about Neji?" asked Obito.

"He's more than what he appears to be. Oh, he's the courageous master of formal behavior. He fights with attention and precision. He observes all formalities. He could stab you in the direct location of where a button used to be. He's a duelist! A duelist! He's a gentleman of the finest schools of fighting techniques. He has reasons that would cause gentlemen to want to challenge him to a duel." Said Gai. Just then, Kakashi appeared.

"Here comes Kakashi! Here comes Kakashi!" Obito said.

"He looks worn out. He's an idiot. He thinks that Rin's beauty can't compare to any other woman's. Ha! Mr. Kakashi, Ohayo (_Japanese greeting – Good Morning_)! There's a Japanese salutation (_polite expression of greeting or goodwill_) to you, you Japanese slop! You did wrong to us last night." Gai said, pouting.

"Good morning to you both. What wrong doing did I do to you yesterday night?" Kakashi asked, genuinely confused.

"You 'ditched' us, sir. Can you not conceive (_understand_)?" asked Gai, a bit of playfulness entering his voice.

"Pardon me, good Gai. My business was great and in such a case like mine, a man may act like I did and strain courtesy." Kakashi replied, not really sounding sorry. Kakashi, Gai, and Obito talk and just enjoy each other's company when Kurenai and Asuma appear.

"Asuma!" Kurenai called.

"Yes?" Asuma asked.

"My fan, Asuma."

"Good, Asuma, to hide her face, for her fan is the fairer face." Gai commented.

"God bid you good morning, gentlemen." Kurenai greeted, ignoring Gai's comment.

"Good morning, fair gentlewoman." Gai replied, bowing slightly.

"Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I may find young Kakashi?" inquired Kurenai.

"I'm him." Kakashi answered.

"I desire some conference with you." Kurenai stated.

"Kakashi, will you come back to your father's? We'll have some dinner then." Gai said, not really interested on what was happening.  
"I'll follow you." Kakashi answered Kurenai. Kakashi then nodded to Gai and Obito as they left, heading to the Hatake household.

"Farewell, ancient lady, farewell." Gai sang as he and Obito left.

"I inquire, who was that saucy merchant?" asked Kurenai, scowling. She felt a bit offended at Gai's "ancient lady" comment. She wasn't that old.

"A gentlemen, nurse, that loves to hear himself speak. He'll speak more in a minute than he'll stand in a month." Kakashi said, sighing.

"Asuma, leave us for a while." Kurenai asked. Asuma nodded and went away for a while.

"Pardon me, sir, a word. My young lady bid me to inquire you out. Why she told me to inquire you out, I'll keep to myself. But first let me tell you, if you lead her into a fool's paradise, it would be a gross behavior on your part, for as they say, a gentlewoman is young and--" Kurenai said when she was interrupted.

"Nurse, please convey my respect and best wishes to your lady and mistress." Kakashi asked of the nurse.

"I will tell her as much. She will be a joyful woman." Kurenai stated, shaking her head helplessly.

"Tell her, by some means, to come to confess this afternoon at the 1st's house, and there, she will be married. Here is for your pains." Kakashi said, handing Kurenai some money.

"No, truly sir, not a penny." Kurenai stated, refusing the money.

"It's ok, I say you will." Kakashi convinced, handing Kurenai some money again. Kurenai reluctantly took it.

"This afternoon, sir? Well, she'll be there." Kurenai said, pocketing the money.

"Farewell. Be trustworthy, and I'll reward your pains. Farewell, send my regards to your mistress." Kakashi asked of the nurse. Kurenai just nodded and got ready to leave.

"Bless you! My mistress is the sweetest lady. The shinobi Naruto would eagerly seize Hinata for himself, but Hinata would as willingly see a toad as she sees Naruto." Kurenai said, snorting a bit. Kakashi smirked a little at this.

"Commend me to your lady. Farewell." Kakashi said, waving slightly.

"1000 times." Kurenai assured. Kakashi then nodded and left, leaving Kurenai.

"Asuma!" Kurenai called impatiently.

"Yes?" Asuma asked, returning.

"Go ahead of me, and quickly." Kurenai ordered, mentally cursing herself for wasting so much time. Hinata was sure going to be angry.


	13. Act 2: Scene 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act II – Scene 5: Hyuuga orchard**

_Hinata is in the Hyuuga orchard, pacing back and forth, worry in her face. She pauses and looks at the sky, then starts to pace again. The sun was shinning brightly and a few birds twittered as they flew freely in the sky._

"It was nine when I sent my nurse and in half an hour, she promised to return. Maybe she couldn't find him… no, that's can't be it. Oh! She is so slow! Messengers of love should glide and be as fast as thoughts, which are ten times faster than the sun's beams (_rays_). That's why doves, with quick wings, pull the chariot of the goddess Aphrodite (_Goddess of Love_). The sun is at its peak (_12 o' clock_) and it's been three hours since she's gone. If she had warm, youthful blood, she would be as swift as a ball rolling downhill; my words would send her rapidly to my sweet love, and his to me. But old folks, many times, act as if they were dead: unwieldy (_awkward_), slow, heavy, and pale, as if they're made of lead." Hinata murmured half-worriedly, half-angrily to herself. Kurenai then appeared at the orchard gates with her servant, Asuma.

"Oh, thank goodness! She's finally here!" Hinata exclaimed, rushing to Kurenai. "Oh, sweet nurse, what news do you have? Have you met with him?" Hinata asked anxiously. She then glanced at Asuma and only just noticed him. Hinata then frowned slightly. "Send your man away."

"Asuma, stay at the gate." Kurenai ordered, sighing. Asuma just nodded and left.

"Now, good, sweet nurse -- oh, why do you look sad? If the news you bear are sad, please tell them to me merrily. If the news are good, your expression ruins the music (_mood_) of sweet news by telling it to me with such a sour face." Hinata said.

"I am weary (_tired_)- Give me a moment's rest. How my muscles and bones ache! What a rough trip I had." Kurenai complained, sitting on a bench. Hinata followed Kurenai to the bench, impatient.

"I would rather you had my bones, and I, your news. Come, I plead to you! Speak! Good, good nurse, speak!" Hinata whined.

"My god! What's the hurry? Can't you wait a minute? Don't you see that I'm out of breath?" Kurenai retorted to Hinata.

"How are you out of breath? If you have enough breaths in you to tell me that you are out of breath, then you have enough breaths to tell me what I want to know. That excuse is just a delay. Do you have good news or bad news? Answer just that for now. Say either, and I'll wait for the details. Let me be satisfied, even for a minute. Is it good news or bad?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you have made a foolish choice. You don't know how to choose a man. He isn't the exact being of courtesy, or the finest flower out there, but I'll give him credit and bet that he's a good man." Kurenai stated warily as she got up. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, but I knew that Kakashi was good before you mentioned it. What did he say about our marriage? Hmm?" Hinata asked.

"Geeze, my head aches! What a headache! My head feels as if it's going to explode into pieces. Shame on your heart for sending me out, to catch my death by sending me up and down (_here and there_)!" Kurenai stated.

"I'm sorry, my nurse. I'm sorry that you're not feeling well. Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse, tell me, what did my love say?" Hinata begged.

"Your love talks like a true gentleman, and he is like a courteous, kind, a virtuous – where is your mother?" Kurenai asked.

"Where is my mother? She's inside the house. Where else would she be? How oddly you reply! 'Your love talks like a true gentleman, where is your mother?'" Hinata retorted, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh dear! Are you so impatient? You need to cool down. Is this what I get for my aching bones? From now on, deliver your messages yourself." Kurenai said, frowning at Hinata.

"You're being stubborn! Come, what did Kakashi say?" Hinata asked again, pleading.

"Do you have a reason to leave the house today?" Kurenai asked. Hinata looked confused, but answered.

"I do." Hinata replied, confusion clearly expressed on her face.

"Then hurry and head to the 1st Hokage's house. There stays a soon-to-be husband ready to make you his new wife." Kurenai stated. Hinata started blushing and smiled widely. "Now you're blushing, but you'll be scarlet at any news you hear from your love." Kurenai teased, rolling her eyes. Hinata let out a small giggle.

"Good luck! I'll head to dinner. Hurry to the 1st Hokage's house," said Kurenai, heading towards the kitchen after she smiled at Hinata.

"Good fortune! Honest nurse, thank you! And farewell!" Hinata replied giddily. Hinata then smiled and ran to her room to get ready.


	14. Act 2: Scene 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act II – Scene 6: 1****st**** Hokage's cell (house)**

_The 1__st__ Hokage and Kakashi are waiting inside the 1__st__ Hokage's house. Kakashi is dressed in a classy black tux while the 1__st__ Hokage was dressed in an elegant hakama (type of traditional Japanese clothing)._

"May the heavens smile upon this holy act and hope that the future does not punish us with sorrow." The 1st Hokage uttered as a prayer.

"Amen. But let sorrow come and do what it can. It can't equal the amount of joy that I get when I see my love, for even just one short minute. Just bound us together with holy words and let love-devouring death do what he dares. It'll be enough for me just to be able to call sweet, sweet Hinata mine." Kakashi replied.

"These violent beginnings have violent ends and in its midst, like fire and gunpowder, consumes as they kiss (_meet_). Even the sweetest honey is detestable (_hateful_) when you have too much of it. Therefore, love to some extent, or to some degree. That's how long love lasts." The 1st Hokage informed. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

Just then, a knock echoed throughout the room as Hinata stepped inside. She was wearing a simple, spaghetti stripe white dress that reached to her knees. Kakashi smiled warmly at her and she blushed as she smiled warmly in return.

"Here comes the soon-to-be bride." The 1st Hokage announced.

"Good evening, my ghostly confessor." Hinata greeted as she bowed.

"Kakashi will greet you for us both, daughter." The 1st Hokage replied.

Hinata smiled as she glanced at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and then took Hinata's hand as she stood beside him.

"Come, come with me, and we'll make this short. You will not leave tonight until this holy matrimony unites the two of you into one." The 1st Hokage declared as they started.


	15. Act 3: Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act III – Scene 1: A public place**Gai, Obito, several attendants, and several servants are in a public place. It's hot out and the sun is shinning brightly today. 

"Gai, let's go home. The day is hot, and many Hyuuga's are around. If we meet, we won't escape a brawl (_quarrel_). Hot days makes mad blood stir and everyone short tempered." Obito said, fanning himself with his hand.

"Obito, You're like one of those people who, entering a bar, puts a weapon on the table and says 'I don't need a weapon.' But by the second cup of alcohol he drinks, he gets drunk and draws his weapon against the waiter when there is no need for such an act." Gai retorted, pointing accusingly at Obito.

"Am I really that kind of person?" asked Obito, looking at Gai warily.

"Come, come. You're in a hot mood, like everyone else today and as quickly stirred to be angry as you are wanted to be stirred." Gai said, motioning towards a water fountain.

Suddenly, Neji and several other people, mostly attendants, appear.

"By my head, here comes several Hyuuga's." Obito stated, squinting at Neji and his attendants.

"By my heel, I could care less." Gai retorted as he washed his face with the water from the fountain.

"Follow me, I will speak to them." Neji ordered as he walked over to Obito and Gai. "Gentlemen, good afternoon. A word with one of you."

"One word with one of us? More like a word and a blow." Gai replied, scowling.

"You will find me likely to do that, sir, and you will give me a reason to." Neji responded. "Gai, you associate with Kakashi." Neji stated. It wasn't a question.

"Associate with! What, are you taking us for minstrels (_an entertainer, lyric poet, musician, etc._)? If you make minstrels of us, look forward to hearing nothing but harsh sounds." Gai declared.

"We're in a public location. Either go to some private place or coldly reason with each other. Or else leave. Here, all eyes are looking at us." Obito cautioned.

"Eyes were made to look, and let them look! I will not move for any man's pleasure." Gai stated, ignoring Obito's warning. Kakashi then appeared and started heading over to Obito and Gai.

"Well, be at peace. Here comes the man I was looking for." Neji said.

Gai started to say something, but Neji ignored it as Kakashi neared. Kakashi calmly glanced at Neji and then at Gai and Obito.

"Kakashi, I wouldn't have wanted any better terms than this. You are a villain (_detestable person_)." Neji stated, glaring at Kakashi.

"Neji, the reason that I have to love you pardons the appropriate rage to such a greeting. I'm not a villain, so, ja'." Kakashi stated as he stood next to Obito, ignoring Neji's hate-filled glare.

"That will not excuse the injuries you have done to me. So, turn and get ready." Neji said, slightly shifting his footing.

"I protest. I never injured you, but appreciate you better than you can imagine. And until you know the reason of my appreciation, Hyuuga, which name I value as dearly as my own, be satisfied." Kakashi replied, looking at Neji. Neji just glared at Kakashi, a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"Oh calm, dishonorable, vile submission!" Gai retorted, getting into a fighting stance. Kakashi looked at Gai, a bit surprised. "Neji, you rat-catcher! Will you walk away?"

"What would you want with me?" Neji asked, smirking, shifting his footing again.

"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives. That, I mean, to take. Make haste and get ready, unless you want me to strike you dead." Gai demanded.

"Alright. This will be interesting." Neji replied, smirking more deviously. Neji then got into the stance for the Hyuuga fighting style.

"Gai, don't do it." Kakashi warned.

"Come sir!" Gai declared, completely ignoring Kakashi. Gai and Neji then raced towards each other and an intense fight begun.

"Obito, draw your kunai and let's stop this fight. Gentlemen! Have you no shame? Neji! Gai! The 3rd Hokage has forbidden fighting in Konoha's streets! Stop Neji! Hold it Gai!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to stop the fight. Obito tried to stop the fight too.

However, as Kakashi grabbed Gai to try to stop him, Neji landed a "Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Empty Palm" (_There's nothing "gentle" about it…_) on Gai's chest under Kakashi's arm. After doing so, he escaped with his attendants. Gai gasped for breath as Kakashi released him.

"I'm hurt! A curse on both of your houses! I'm wounded! Is he gone?" Gai asked, holding onto his chest where Neji had struck him.

"What? Are you hurt?" asked Obito, not knowing that Neji had landed a blow on Gai.

"It's nothing but a scratch. But it's enough. Where's my servant? Go, fetch a surgeon." Gai ordered. Gai's servant bowed and went off to do what his master bid him to do.

"Hold on, Gai. It can't hurt that much." Kakashi said, looking at the spot where Neji hit him (Remember, Gentle Fist destroys your inner organs so you can't really tell from the outside). Gai winched in pain.

"No. It's not as deep as a well, or as wide as a church door, but it's enough. Ask for me tomorrow, and you'll find me a grave man. I'm finished for this world. A curse on both of your houses!" Gai shouted. Gai then turned to Kakashi and whispered into his ear: "Why, Kakashi? Why did you come between us? I was hurt under your arm."

"I thought… it was for the best…" Kakashi muttered.

"Help me into somewhere Obito, or I'm going to faint. A curse on both of your houses! I have received my deathblow!" Gai shouted before Obito helped Gai towards a clinic.

"Gai… a gentleman, a kinsman of the 3rd Hokage, my friend. He's been hurt because I tried to stop him. Neji - he's been related to me through law for only about an hour! Oh, sweet Hinata, your love and beauty turned me weak, and my temper, once as hard as steel, is soft." Kakashi whispered to himself sorrowfully. Obito then appeared and approached Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Gai is dead! His gallant (_noble_) fighting spirit has been extinguished." Obito said, trying to fight back tears. Kakashi just stared at Obito, unbelieving.

"Today's fate is black and cruel… This only begins the woe (_calamity/ deep distress or misery_) that others must end." Kakashi uttered, slowly becoming angry and wanting revenge. Neji then returned, still with his attendants.

"Here comes the furious Neji again." Obito growled when he spotted Neji.

"Still alive while Gai is dead? Thoughtful mercy has now ceased to come to me completely. And fire-eyed fury be my guide!" Kakashi swore as he raced towards Neji. Obito couldn't stop Kakashi. Neji spotted Kakashi and raised a brow at him.

"Gai's soul is but a little above our heads as we speak, waiting for someone to keep him company. Either you, or I, or both of us must go with him." Kakashi swore after he stop a couple of feet from Neji.

"You'll be the one joining him." Neji stated confidently, smirking.

"This will determine that." Kakashi growled.

Kakashi and Neji then engaged is a fight, neither willing to back down. Obito tried to stop them, but failed. After a couple of minutes of brutal fighting, Kakashi decided to use "Chidori" – also known as "Lightning Blade." It hits, and Neji falls to the ground, dead and bleeding. Obito gasped and realized the situation Kakashi was in immediately.

"Kakashi! You have to run! The citizens are coming out and Neji is dead!" Obito warned, grabbing Kakashi and pushing him away, a bit frantic. "Don't just stand there amazed! The 3rd Hokage will have your head if you get caught! Go away! Hurry!" Obito shouted. Kakashi then seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Oh! I'm fortune's fool (_plaything)_!" Kakashi exclaimed as he moaned in anguish.

"Hurry!" Obito warned again, pushing Kakashi away. Kakashi then fled after nodding at Obito. Citizens started coming out of their houses, wondering what had happened.

"Which way did the person run to, the one that killed Gai? Neji, that murderer, which way did he run?" a citizen asked.

"There lies Neji." Obito answered, pointing at Neji, fallen on the ground.

"Come with me, sir. The prince wants to see you." Another citizen replied.

Obito, a large group of citizens, and servants from both houses, carrying Gai and Neji, are in front of the Hokage mansion. The 3rd Hokage, Lord Hyuuga, Lord Hatake, their wives, and several of their servants appear.

"Where are the vile beginners of this fray?" demanded the 3rd Hokage.

"Oh, noble prince. I can reveal the whole story of the unlucky course of this fatal fight. There lays the man, slain by Kakashi," Obito said, pointing to Neji, "who slew your kinsman, brave Gai."

"Neji, my nephew! Oh, my brother's child! Oh, Hokage! Oh nephew! Husband! Oh, the blood is spilled! Oh, my dear kinsman! Hokage, if you are true, for the blood of ours, shed the blood of the Hatake's. Oh nephew, nephew!" Lady Hyuuga wailed as she hugged Neji's dead body.

"Obito, who began this bloody fray (_fight_)?" asked the 3rd Hokage sternly.

"Neji, here dead, who was killed by Kakashi's hand. Kakashi tried to keep the peace by talking about how trivial the quarrel was, but Neji, who doesn't believe in peace, wouldn't listen. Then, Neji and Gai started to battle when Kakashi tried to stop them. However, Neji struck a final blow to Gai and then retreated with his attendants. Gai then died, and Kakashi slowly started to seek revenge and went to Neji, wanting to avenge Gai. Before I could do anything to try and stop them, Neji was killed. Realizing what he had done, Kakashi then fled. This is the truth, or else let me die." Obito stated, bowing his head low in submission.

"He is a kinsman of the Hatake's! Affection makes him false - he speaks only lies!" Lady Hyuuga accused, pointing at Obito. "Some twenty of them fought in this strife, and all those twenty could only kill one life. I beg for justice, which you, Hokage, must give; Kakashi slew Neji, Kakashi must not live."

"Kakashi slew Neji, Neji slew Gai. Who now does the price of his dear blood owe?" the 3rd Hokage asked coldy. (_I don't really get this line, but it seems necessary_)

"Not Kakashi, Hokage. He was Gai's friend. His fault concludes what the law should end, the life of Neji Hyuuga." Lord Hatake stated.

"And for that offense, Kakashi is now exiled (_banished_). I have an interest in your hate's proceeding. My kinsman, because of your rude fights, lies dead. But I'll punish you with so strong a fine that it'll pay off for all the loss of mine. I will not heed your pleading or excuses, tears, or prayers. Therefore, use none. Let Kakashi flee, for when he is found, that hour will be his last. Bear this order and await my decision: Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill (_Mercy kills those who are pardoned from killing_)." The 3rd Hokage declared.


	16. Act 3: Scene 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act III – Scene 2: Hyuuga orchard**

_Hinata is alone in the Hyuuga orchard, looking at the sky eagerly, as if waiting for something._

"Hurry up, sun, and set below the horizon so that my dear Kakashi can come to me. Fly, time, fly, and let Kakashi come into my arms so that I can hold him. Come night, so that the eyes of busy bodies may not see when Kakashi comes to me. Come night, come Kakashi. Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-browed night; give me my Kakashi, and when I die, take him and cut him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine that the whole world will love the night and pay no attention to the sun. So tedious is the day. It's a lot like an impatient child waiting for the night to be over so that he can go to the festival with new clothes that his parents have bought for him. Oh, here comes my nurse." Hinata murmured, looking over her shoulder to see her nurse approaching. Kurenai's hands were clutched tightly together as she walked up to Hinata.

"Now nurse, what news do you have? Why are you wringing (_twist/ squeeze/ compress_) your hands?" asked Hinata, tilting her head to the side.

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead! He's gone, he's killed, he's dead!" Kurenai wailed.

"Can heaven be so envious?" Hinata asked, not fully understanding whom the nurse was talking about, but fearful that it was Kakashi she was talking about. Hinata then reached out and hugged Kurenai, trying to comfort her throughout her confusion.

"Kakashi can, though heaven can't. Oh Kakashi, Kakashi! Who would've ever thought it? Kakashi!" Kurenai wailed again.

"What devil are you that's tormenting me in confusion? This torture should only exist in hell. Has Kakashi slain himself? Say anything but 'yes.' If he is slain, say 'yes' or if not, 'no.' Brief replies will determine my happiness or doom." Hinata declared, anxious for Kurenai's response.

"I saw the wound, I saw it with my own eyes—Here, on his manly chest, a corpse, a bloody corpse! Pale, pale as ashes, all bedaubed (_smeared/soiled_) in blood! All in gore-blood, I fainted at the sight!" Kurenai wailed. Hinata gasped and clutched the place where her heart was in her chest.

"Oh, my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest. Let my body return to the earth, end my life here!" Hinata cried.

"Oh Neji, Neji, the best friend I had! Oh courteous Neji! Honest gentleman! I shouldn't have lived to see him dead (She means she should've died before Neji was old enough to die)!" Kurenai sobbed.

"What storm is this that blows in the opposite direction? Is Kakashi slaughtered, and Neji dead? My dear cousin and my dearer lord? Then let the trumpet that announces doomsday be sounded! For who is living if those two are dead?" Hinata cried.

"Neji is gone and Kakashi is banished. Kakashi who killed him, Kakashi is banished." Kurenai spat out angrily.

"Oh god! Did Kakashi's hand cause Neji's death?" Hinata asked, looking at her nurse desperately.

"It did, it did!" Kurenai said.

"Oh! A serpent heart, hidden with a face of a flower! Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical! Dove-feathered raven! Wolf-ravening lamb! Just the opposite of what he appears to be! A damned saint! A honorable villain!" Hinata whined.

"There's no trust, no faith, no honesty in men, all perjured (_lying under oath_). All are liars, all insignificant, all hypocrites! Ah, where is my servant? I need some brandy. These grief's, these woes (_misfortunes)_, these sorrows make me old. Shame come to Kakashi!" Kurenai cursed. At this, Hinata pushed her nurse away forcefully and frowned at her. Kurenai stared back at Hinata, confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Blister your tongue for uttering such a wish! He was not born to shame! Upon his brow, shame is ashamed to sit for his brow is a throne where honor must be crowned! Oh, what a beast I was to chide (_express disapproval_) him!" Hinata scolded herself.

"Will you speak good of the person who killed your cousin?" Kurenai asked incredulously.

"Shall I speak ill of the person who is my husband?" Hinata shot back. "Oh, my poor lord. What words will soothe your name when I, only three hours your wife, have mangled (_to ruin or spoil through ignorance_) it? But where have you killed my cousin; that villain cousin who would've killed my husband? Go back, foolish tears, back to where you were made! Your drops of tribute should fall in sadness, yet you fall for joy. My husband lives, whom Neji would've slain. That is comfort enough. But why am I crying? I heard something more worse than the news of Neji's death. 'Neji is dead, and Kakashi – banished.' Neji's death was woe enough, but it seems that bitter woe finds delight in fellowship and must be accompanied by other griefs. 'Kakashi is banished' – why not say 'father, mother, or both of them are dead' too? Where is my father and mother, nurse?" Hinata asked.

"Weeping and wailing over Neji's corpse. Will you go to them? I'll take you to them." Kurenai offered.

"Are they washing his wounds with tears? I'll save my tears, for when their own tears are dry, to cry on Kakashi's banishment." Hinata sniffed, trying to put on a brave face.

"Hurry to bed. I'll find Kakashi to comfort you. I know where he is. Your Kakashi will here at night, I'll go to him. He is hiding at the 1st Hokage's house." Kurenai stated, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, find him! Give this ring to my silver-haired knight and tell him to come and take his last farewell." Hinata begged. Kurenai nodded, took the ring, and left.


	17. Act 3: Scene 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act III – Scene 3: 1****st**** Hokage's cell (house)**

_The 1__st__ is inside his house, pacing. He then looks at the clock anxiously and sits down in his desk._

"Kakashi, come here. Come here, fearful man. Misery is in love with you're your attractive qualities and you are wedded to calamity." The 1st said, sighing in exasperation. Kakashi then came out of a room, fear in his eyes.

"Father, what news do you have of 3rd's final decision? What sorrow that I haven't heard of craves to accompany me?" asked Kakashi miserably.

"You're too familiar with sour company. I have news of the 3rd's decision." The 1st replied, a bit hesitant.

"What other than my death is the 3rd's final decision?" asked Kakashi hopelessly.

"A gentler judgment escaped from his lips – not your death, but your banishment." Stated the 1st.

"Ha! Banishment? Be merciful and say 'death,' for exile holds more terror than it seems, much more than death. Don't say banishment." Kakashi spat out angrily.

"Here from Konoha you are banished. Be patient, for the world is big and wide." The 1st said, trying to comfort him.

"I don't know any other home outside of Konoha's walls, and the rest is purgatory (_a place or condition of suffering or remorse_), torture, and hell itself." Kakashi said dreadfully.

"Oh, how unthankful you are! For what you did, our law demands the death penalty! But the kind Hokage, taking your side, has pushed aside the law and turned the dark word 'death' to 'banishment!' This is dear mercy, Kakashi! And you can't see it!" The 1st spat out incredulously as he shot up from his chair.

"It's torture, not mercy! Heaven is here, where Hinata lives! And while every cat, dog, little mouse, and every other unworthy creature might be able to look at Hinata's face, I can't! And you say exile isn't death?" Kakashi retorted.

"Listen to me, you madman." The 1st requested.

"You'll only talk about banishment again." Kakashi muttered, kneeling on the floor helplessly.

"Then I see madmen have no ears." The 1st scoffed.

"Why should they when wise men have no eyes?" replied Kakashi.

"Let me tell you about your current situation." The 1st said, rubbing his temples.

"You can't speak about something you haven't felt. If you were as young as me and in love with Hinata, only married for an hour, murdered/ killed Neji, and then - like me - banished, then you might be able to speak, pull your hair, and fall on the ground, like I'm doing now." Kakashi retorted. Just then, a knock echoed throughout the room. The 1st's eyes widened, but Kakashi looked like he could care less.

"Get up, someone knocks. Kakashi, hide yourself!" The 1st ushered.

"… No." Kakashi simply stated, hiding his face with his hands. Another knock.

"My, how they knock! Who's there? Kakashi, get up! You'll be taken – hang on! – Stand up," the 1st demanded. Another knock sounded off.

"Run to my study – In a minute! – My god! What silly behavior is this? – I'm coming, I'm coming!" The 1st called to the door as he tried to lift Kakashi up. Kakashi wouldn't budge. Another knock. The 1st sighed in exasperation and went to answer the door, but only slightly so that the knocker couldn't see Kakashi.

"Who knocks so loudly? Why are you here?" demanded the 1st.

"Let me come in and you'll know my errand. I come from lady Hinata." Kurenai stated.

"Come in, then." The 1st said. The 1st allowed her to enter.

"Oh, tell me, 1st, where is my lady's lord? Where's Kakashi?" asked Kurenai.

"There, wallowing in his own sorrow." The 1st answered, gesturing towards Kakashi on the floor.

"He's just like my mistress. Oh, sad sympathy! Piteous situation! She lies too, weeping and crying, crying and weeping. Stand up! Stand, and be a man. For Hinata's sake, rise and stand! Why should you fall so deep into grief?" demanded Kurenai.

Kakashi looked up and saw Kurenai. He then slowly got up and looked at Kurenai desperately.

"Nurse--" Kakashi started.

"Ah, sir!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Do you bring news of Hinata? How is she? Does she think of me as a murderer now that I've shed the blood of her kind? Where is she? And how is she? And what does my secret bride say about our love?" asked Kakashi desperately.

"She doesn't say anything, but weeps and weeps. If she calms down a bit, soon she starts up again, says Neji's name, and then cries Kakashi." Kurenai said sadly, shaking her head.

"Oh, tell me, 1st! In what vile part of this anatomy does my name reside in? Tell me, so I can plunder (_rob_) this hateful body of life!" Kakashi demanded as he lifted a kunai to stab himself. Kurenai gasps as the 1st snatched the kunai.

"Hold your hand, you desperate man! Are you even a man? Your tears are womanish. You have inappropriately lost your human nature because you seem like a man and woman combined. You surprise me. I thought your disposition was better tempered. Your mind, which is now irrational, is destroying you rather than aiding you. Go get yourself to her, go to your love. Go to her chamber and comfort her. But don't stay until the watchmen go on duty, because then you won't be able to escape to Suna, where you'll live until we can find a time to publicly announce your marriage, reconcile your friends, beg pardon from the Hokage, and call you back with more joy than you went in grief. Go ahead, nurse, and give my regards to your lady and bid everyone in the house to go to bed – which they will most likely do due to heavy sorrow – for Kakashi is going." The 1st said, his brain formulating plans.

"I could stay here all night to hear such good counsel. My lord, I'll tell my lady that you are coming," assured Kurenai as she turned to leave.

"Do so, and please forgive me for slaying Neji." Kakashi said, bowing deeply to Kurenai. Kurenai turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Here, sir. A ring my mistress told me to deliver to you. Hurry and make haste, for it's growing late." Kurenai said, handing a ring to Kakashi and left.

"I feel so relieved by this!" Kakashi said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Go, Kakashi, and goodnight. These are your options. Either be gone before the watch go on duty or by the break of day in disguise. Remain in Suna and I'll find your servant, and he'll let you know from time to time what's happening here. It's late, farewell, and good night." The 1st said to Kakashi, smiling encouragingly.

"I shouldn't have overreacted. Thank you. Farewell." Kakashi said as he left. The 1st looked at Kakashi's retreating figure and smiled before closing the door. Maybe everything would work out after all.


	18. Act 3: Scene 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act III – Scene 4: A room in the Hyuuga manor.**

_Lord Hyuuga, Lady Hyuuga, and Naruto are inside a room, having tea. It's late at night, the stars twinkling dimly, warning that day would soon approach._

"Things have gotten out of hand. We had no time to discuss your proposal with our daughter. She loved her cousin Neji dearly, and so did I. Well, we were all born to die. It's very late. She won't come down tonight." Lord Hyuuga stated, looking at the clock.

"These times of sorrow won't allow room for wooing. Madam, goodnight, please give my regards to your daughter." Naruto said, bowing to Lady Hyuuga.

"I will. And I'll find out what she thinks early tomorrow. Tonight she's locked up with her own sorrow." Lady Hyuuga replied sadly.

"Naruto, I'll make a risky offer of my child's love. Wife, go to her early tomorrow and tell her that I want to respect my wishes and marry Naruto on Wednesday. What day is it today anyways?" asked Lord Hyuuga, looking for a calendar.

"Monday, my lord." Answered Naruto.

"Monday! Well, Wednesday is too soon then. On Thursday it is! Tell her that she'll be married to this noble man, will you be ready? Is it too soon? We won't make a big fuss – only a friend or two; for Neji being slain and marrying you to Hinata this soon might make people think that we didn't respect Neji enough. What do you say to Thursday?" asked Lord Hyuuga.

"Lord Hyuuga, I wouldn't mind if Thursday was tomorrow." Naruto said, bowing to Lord Hyuuga.

"Well, you should go now. On Thursday it is. Prepare her, wife, for this wedding day. Farewell. Warm up my chambers. Indeed it's gotten very late that we could call it early Tuesday morning. Goodnight." Lord Hyuuga stated. The servants then came and cleaned up as Naruto left and Lord and Lady Hyuuga retired.


	19. Act 3: Scene 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act III – Scene 5: Hyuuga's orchard (Hinata's room/balcony)**

_It is early morning. The sun has just risen over the east horizon and the sky is still dark. Hinata wakes up and yawned as she drowsily opened her eyes. Hinata sees Kakashi already up and wearily wearing his proper shinobi attire. Hinata smiled at Kakashi (I'm not sure if they did "__**it**__," but in the movie/ video, it seemed like they did, so feh… I'm guessing they did… so please excuse me for not accurately knowing how this scene was acted out). Outside, birds chirped as Hinata silently got up, put on a robe, and went towards Kakashi._

"Will you go already? It isn't even day yet. It was the nightingale, and not the lark. Believe me, love. It was the nightingale." Hinata whispered, hugging Kakashi from behind. (_**Note: Traditionally, the nightingale and its song are associated with the night. The lark and its song are associated with dawn**_). Kakashi smiled warmly at Hinata.

"It was the lark, the messenger of the morning. Look love," said Kakashi, facing Hinata east and hugging her tightly. "Night's candles (_stars_) are blown out and streaks of light are approaching. I must be gone and live, or stay and die." Kakashi murmured, not wanting to leave as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"That light isn't the sun. I know it. It's some meteor that the sun is sending out as a torchbearer to guide and light your way to Suna. Therefore, stay. You don't need to leave." Hinata begged, snuggling closer to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled.

"Let me be taken and put to death. I am content (_happy/satisfied_) so I'll stay with you. I'll say that the light is only the pale reflection of the moon. And that isn't the lark that's singing. I could care less about leaving – I'd rather stay and if I die, I'll die a happy man. It's not day." Kakashi complied, kissing Hinata's neck. Outside, a bird began chirping again and Hinata gasped, realizing that chirp.

"It is! It is the lark! You have to go! It's the lark that sings such harsh discords (_unpleasant sounds_) and shrill, high notes. Some people say that the lark sings sweet melodies, but that isn't right, for she is dividing us. Some say that the lark and toad exchanged eyes (_because the lark has a beautiful body with ugly eyes and a toad has an ugly body with beautiful eyes_). Oh, I wish that they exchanged voices now too! Oh, you have to leave Kakashi! More and more light is starting to appear." Hinata said, reluctantly pulling away from Kakashi's embrace with sad and anxious eyes.

"The more light there is, the more dark our sorrow grows." Kakashi complained, mentally cursing the sun. Kurenai then appeared inside Hinata's room.

"Madam!" Kurenai called.

"Nurse?" asked Hinata, glancing at Kurenai and then at Kakashi.

"Your lady, your mother, is coming to your chambers. The day has arrived, look wary (_on guard_), and look about." Kurenai stated, seeming to completely forget that Kakashi was also in the room. Hinata then gasped at looked sorrowfully at Kakashi as Kurenai left.

"Then window, let the day in and my love out." Hinata sadly said as she opened the balcony doors and allowed Kakashi to leave. Hinata tugged on his sleeves before he could completely leave. Kakashi sadly smiled at Hinata.

"One kiss, and I'll leave." Kakashi tried to say airily, but failed miserably. Kakashi then kissed Hinata for a long time and reluctantly pulled away. Then, with a final look, climbed down from Hinata's balcony. Hinata tried not to cry, which was easier said than done.

"Are you gone already? Love, lord, husband, friend! Oh, if it continues on like this, I will be much older before I get to see you again!" Hinata complained, looking over her balcony longingly as she watched Kakashi.

"Farewell! I won't miss an opportunity to send my greetings to you, love." Kakashi stated, looking back at Hinata with an equal amount of longing in his eyes.

"Oh, do you think we'll ever meet again?" asked Hinata hopefully.

"I don't doubt it for a second!" Kakashi declared.

"Oh, god, I have all ill-divining (_predicting evil_) soul! Since I'm seeing you from up here, you look like someone dead at the bottom of a tomb. Either my eyesight is bad, or you look pale." Hinata said worriedly.

"And trust me, love; in my eyes, so do you. Dry sorrow drinks our blood (_it was once believed that sorrow drained the blood_). Adieu! Farewell!" Kakashi said as he blew a kiss to Hinata and left. Hinata then let her tears fall.

"Daughter! Are you up?" Lady Hyuuga called from outside of Hinata's chambers.

"Who is it that calls? Is it my lady mother? Has she stayed up so late, or is she up so early? What unusual reason brings her here?" Hinata wondered. Lady Hyuuga then entered the room.

"Why, Hinata! You look pale!" Lady Hyuuga exclaimed when she saw Hinata.

"Madam, I am not well." Hinata replied, still crying.

"Evermore (_always/ forever_) weeping for your cousin's death? What, will you wash him from his grave with tears? And even if you do, it would not make him come back alive, therefore, please stop crying. Some grief shows much of love. But grief shows want of something that can never be." Lady Hyuuga said, trying to comfort her daughter.

"Let me weep for such a deeply felt feeling of loss." Hinata stated, standing before her mother.

"So you will feel the loss, but not the friend who you weep for." Lady Hyuuga inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Feeling the loss so much, I can't help but weep for my friend." Hinata replied, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Well, girl, you weep not as much for his death, but because the villain who has slaughtered him still lives." Lady Hyuuga said, lifting her daughter's chin.

"What villain madam?" asked Hinata, confusion evident in her eyes.

"That villain Kakashi." Lady Hyuuga growled hatefully.

Hinata and her mother discussed Neji's death and how Kakashi was still living. Hinata deliberately lied to her mother about wanting Kakashi's death too so that her mother doesn't suspect anything.

"But now I'll tell you joyful tidings, my girl." Lady Hyuuga announced.

"Joy is good in such a needy time as this. I beseech (_implore_) your ladyship. What tidings do you bring?" Hinata inquired. Hinata stopped crying to listen to what her mother had to say.

"Well, you have a careful (_considerate_) father, child. One who, to try to relieve some of the sorrow from your shoulders, has selected a sudden day of joy. And you did not expect it, or I wouldn't have looked for you." Lady Hyuuga stated.

"Madam, just in time! What day is that?" Hinata asked, truly confused.

"Marriage, my child! Early next Thursday morning, the young and noble gentleman, the shinobi Naruto, at Saint Tsunade's Church, shall happily make you a joyful bride!" Lady Hyuuga exclaimed excitedly. At this, Hinata paled more if that was possible.

"By Saint Tsunade's Church and Tsunade too! He shall not make me a joyful bride there! I wonder at this haste that I need to be married. I beg you, tell my lord and father, madam, that I will not marry yet." Hinata begged on her knees. Lady Hyuuga was shocked, but quickly composed herself. Hinata started to cry again.

"Here comes your father. Tell him so yourself and see how he will take it in your point of view." Lady Hyuuga said in a somewhat apathetic voice. From the hallway, Lord Hyuuga and Kurenai arrived to where Hinata and Lady Hyuuga were.

"How now! What, still in tears? In one so little, there is a boat, a sea, and a wind; for your eyes, which I can call the sea, flow with tears (_salt water_); a boat, your body, sailing in this salt flood; the winds, your sighs, who – raging with your tears – will be upset. My wife, have you delivered to her our message?" Lord Hyuuga asked, glancing from Hinata to his wife.

"Yes, but she will have nothing to do with it, thank you." Lady Hyuuga replied.

"Wait a minute. Let me understand you, wife. How! Why? She will have nothing to do with it? Does she not thank us? Is she not glad? Does she not count her blessings, unworthy as she is, that we have found such a worthy gentleman to be her husband?" Lord Hyuuga asked, slowly getting furious.

"Not glad that you have, but thankful that you have. I can never be glad of what I hate, but thankful even for the hate, which is meant for in love." Hinata replied.

"How! How now! Contradictory, unsound thought and speech! What is the meaning of this? 'Glad,' and 'I thank you,' and 'I thank you not' and yet 'not glad,' Miss Uppity (_snobby_), you! Give me no 'thank you' or 'I'm glad,' but prepare yourself for this Thursday to go to Saint Tsunade's Church or I will drag you there in a hurdle (_sled on which prisoners were taken to their execution)_. Out, you anemic (_lacking vitality/ weak_) lump of flesh! Out, you naughty girl! You wax-pale face!" Lord Hyuuga roared angrily.

"What, what! Are you mad?" Lord Hyuuga asked in disapproval.

"Good father, I beseech (_beg_) you on my knees, hear me with patience for just a little while." Hinata pleaded, getting on her knees.

"Disobedient wretch! I'll tell you what – get yourself to church on Thursday or never look at me in the face again. Don't speak, don't reply, and don't answer me! My fingers itch. Wife, we have thought it was a blessing that God has lent us but one child, but now I see that just one is too much and we are cursed in having her. Out, you worthless person!" Lord Hyuuga said, seething in anger.

Hinata stared, wide-eyed and hurt, at her father, who only glared at her in disgust. Hinata lowered her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kurenai then got in between Lord Hyuuga and Hinata.

"Good heavens, bless her! You are to blame, my lord, to scold her like that!" Kurenai defended.

"Why! Hold your tongue. Go chatter with the other older women." Lord Hyuuga retorted.

"I speak no treason." Kurenai replied calmly.

"Oh god." Lord Hyuuga said impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"May one not speak?" Kurenai replied, standing defensively over Hinata, who was on the ground helplessly.

"Peace, you mumbling fool! Tell your wisdom over a gossip's circle, for here, we don't need it." Lord Hyuuga stated coldly.

"You are too impatient." Lady Hyuuga commented.

"God, it makes me mad! Every single day of her life I've provided for her, and to have finally found a match, who is filled with such good qualities - young, noble, honorable - then to have a wretched, whining fool - a whining doll - answers: 'I won't marry; I can't love, I am too young, pardon me,' when good fortune is offered to her! Look at what you want, think what you want, I don't care. Thursday is near, lay a hand on your heart, and consider: I'm giving you to a friend, and not to be hanged, beg, starve, or die in the streets. And if you don't go to the church, by my soul, I will never acknowledge you as my own again. I trust you to rethink your place. I won't be made to violate my promise." Lord Hyuuga uttered as he left. Hinata continued crying as she stumbled to her mother on her knees.

"Is there no one who sees the bottom of my grief? Oh, sweet mother, don't cast me away! Delay this marriage for a month, a week!" Hinata begged, clutching frantically at her mother's dress. Lady Hyuuga looked away, biting her lower lip.

"Don't talk to me, for I won't speak a word. Do what you will, for I'm done with you." Lady Hyuuga replied as she, too, left.

"Oh God! Oh nurse, how could this have been prevented? My husband is on earth and my faith is in heaven (_my marriage vow is recorded in heaven_). How will my faith be returned unless my husband sends it back to me from heaven by dying? Comfort me, counsel me," Hinata begged as she hugged Kurenai tightly. "Ah, that heaven should practice tricks and plots on someone so young as me! What do you say? Do you not have a single word of joy? Some comfort, nurse." Hinata whimpered.

"Here is the situation. Kakashi is banished, and the odds are overwhelming. If Kakashi wants to claim you, he must come back to you by stealth. But I think it's best if you married Naruto." Kurenai stated. Hinata pulled away from the nurse, her expression practically portraying incredulousness. Kurenai saw this and replied.

"Oh, he's a lovely gentleman! Kakashi is a dishcloth compared to Naruto, an eagle, madam! I think you'll be happy with this second match. Your first is as good as dead, and you living here is of no use to either of you two. It'll never work out." Kurenai tried to argue. Hinata stared at the nurse disbelievingly.

"Do you speak from the heart?" asked Hinata, her eyes becoming hard and emotionless.

"From my soul too, or curse them both." Kurenai replied, slightly bowing her head.

"Ah!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What?" Kurenai asked, confused.

"Well, you have comforted me much. Go and tell my mother I am gone. Having displeased my father, to the 1st Hokage's house, to make confession and receive forgiveness for my sins." Hinata stated, quickly looking through her closet for something suitable to wear.

"I will, and that is wise of you." Kurenai said as she left.

"Old devil! Oh, wicked fiend! It should be a sin to dispraise (_express disapproval_) of my lord with the same tongue that she had praised him with so many times! You will, from now on, be separated from my trust." Hinata cursed hatefully to her nurse as she watched Kurenai leave. "I'll go to the 1st to see if he has any solutions for this situation. If everything fails, I have the power to kill myself." Hinata whispered as she frowned - now knowing that she could trust no one else but the 1st Hokage.


	20. Act 4: Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act IV – Scene 1: 1****st**** Hokage's cell (house)**

_The 1__st__ Hokage and Naruto are inside of the 1__st__'s house. They are discussing the marriage arrangements._

"On Thursday, sir? That's too soon." The 1st said. '_This will not go as planned…_' he thought to himself.

"My future father-in-law, Lord Hyuuga, wants it on Thursday. I will not slow him down by being slow myself." Naruto replied.

"You said you didn't know what Hinata thinks. This plan is abnormal - too hasty. I don't like it." The 1st said, trying to stop this arranged marriage between Naruto and Hinata.

"She is crying immoderately (_excessively_) over Neji's death so I had little time to talk of love, for Venus (_Goddess of Love_) doesn't smile in a house of tears. Her father thinks it's dangerous for her to be in so much grief and hastens this marriage to stop her flood of tears. If she continues like this, she might separate herself from society. Now you know the reason for such haste." Naruto explained.

"I would rather it be slowed…" The 1st murmured to himself. He then noticed Hinata coming.

"Look, sir, here comes the lady toward my cell." The 1st Hokage mentioned. Naruto turned around eagerly and spotted Hinata, who paled more at the sight of Naruto - if that was possible.

"Good timing my lady and my wife!" Naruto greeted.

"That I may be when I become a wife." Hinata replied, trying not to cringe.

"That 'may be' must be, love, on Thursday." Naruto chided.

"What must be will be." Hinata said apathetically.

"That's a certain truth." The 1st agreed.

"Did you come here to make a confession to this father?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and she and Naruto exchanged some more words.

"Poor soul, your face is much abused by/ with tears." Naruto stated, reaching to touch Hinata's cheek. Hinata moved out of reach.

"The tears have gotten a small victory by that, for it was bad enough before the harm that the tears caused. Are you free now, father? Or should I come to you at evening mass?" inquired Hinata.

"I am free, my pensive (_deeply thoughtful_) daughter. My lord, we must ask to have this time alone." The 1st said, looking at Hinata and then to Naruto.

"God forbid that I should disturb such devotion. Hinata, early Thursday I'll wake you. Until then, adieu, and keep this holy kiss." Naruto said, kissing Hinata's hand. After Naruto left, Hinata made a gagging (_vomiting_) face. The 1st would've chuckled, but the current situation was dire.

"Oh, shut the door, and when you're done, come weep with me!" Hinata cried, falling to the floor.

"Oh Hinata, I already know of your grief. It strains me beyond the ability of my mind to find a remedy. I heard that you must be married to that shinobi on Thursday, and nothing seems to delay it." The 1st replied.

"Tell me 1st, that you don't agree with this unless you tell me how I might prevent it. If your wisdom can't be of help, call my resolution wise and with this kunai, I'll solve this situation at once. I long to die if you don't know a remedy." Hinata replied, grabbing a kunai.

"Hold on, daughter," The 1st warned, grabbing the kunai from her. "I do see a kind of hope, which is as desperate as an execution. If you're willing to die rather than marry the shinobi Naruto, then it's likely you'll take this chance that bargains with death itself to escape from it. And if you dare, I'll give you this solution." The 1st stated.

"Oh, I'd rather jump off from any tower, or hide nightly in a charnel house (_vault for bones removed from graves to be reused_) - things that once made me tremble, I'll do without fear or doubt to live as an unstained wife to my sweet love." Hinata replied, determination flaring in her eyes.

"Then go home, be merry, and give your consent to marry Naruto." Hinata was about to protest when she noticed the 1st quickly and expertly picking out certain herbs and grinding them. She then stopped herself and waited patiently for the 1st to continue.

"Wednesday is tomorrow. Tomorrow night, make sure you're alone. Don't even let your nurse be with you. Take this vial in bed and drink this liquid. It'll make your veins run coldly and drowsily, so that it seems like you have no pulse, when blood is actually still being pumped – very slowly. You'll have no warmth, no breath, to make you seem alive. The color in your lips and cheeks will fade to the color of pale ashes; your eyelids will be closed like a dead person's. Each of your muscles will be deprived of movement, making you stiff and cold – appearing dead." The 1st said, the gears in his head working quickly as he poured some liquid into the crushed herbs and mixed them. He then poured them into a small vial.

"In this borrowed state of death, you'll continue for 42 hours, and then awake as if from a pleasant sleep. Now, when bridegroom comes in the morning to rouse you from your bed, there you'll appear dead. Then, as tradition calls, you'll be displayed on the funeral platform in your best robes and be in the same, ancient vault where the dead Hyuuga's lie. In the meantime, before you wake up, Kakashi will know of our plan by letters that I'll send to him. And we'll come, he and I, and watch you wake up. And on that very night, Kakashi will bring you to Suna, and this will free you from your present situation. Don't let a passing whim or womanish fear lessen your courage in acting it." The 1st stated, shaking the mixture inside the vial.

"Give me! Give me! Oh, don't tell me of fear!" Hinata begged as she reached for the vial. The 1st held it out of reach and Hinata grew impatient.

"Hold on! Be strong and prosperous in your resolve. I'll send a messenger with speed to Suna with my letters to your lord." The 1st said. Hinata nodded.

"Love, give me strength, for I'll need it. Farewell, dear father." Hinata said as she took the vial from the 1st. She then bowed and left. The 1st prayed that everything would go as planned, but had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to go very wrong.


	21. Act 4: Scene 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act IV – Scene 2: A hall in the Hyuuga household**

_Lord Hyuuga, Lady Hyuuga, Kurenai, and two servants are in a hallway in the Hyuuga manor. They are discussing wedding plans. Servants are busy and bustling about, preparing for the wedding celebrations._

"Invite the guests on this list." Lord Hyuuga ordered to one of the servants. The servant bowed and left. 'You, go and hire me 20 skillful cooks." Lord Hyuuga commanded.

"You'll have no one that isn't good, sir." Assured the servant as he left.

"We'll be unprepared for the wedding in time. What, has my daughter gone to the 1st?" asked Lord Hyuuga. Lady Hyuuga was telling the servants to arrange the flowers and adjust the curtains as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes." Replied Kurenai.

"Well, he might be able to change her mind. Her behavior was that of an ill-tempered, selfish woman without good breeding." Spat Lord Hyuuga. Hinata then appeared, wearing a convincing, but fake, mask of happiness.

"Look how she comes with a merry look." Kurenai commented.

"Where have you been?" asked Lord Hyuuga.

"I have went to learn how to repent for the sin of disobedient opposition to you and your request and was told by the 1st Hokage to lie in humble submission to beg your pardon. I beg you to pardon me - I am forever ruled by you." Hinata said, bowing deeply. Lord Hyuuga, Lady Hyuuga, and Kurenai were surprised. Lord Hyuuga quickly regained his composure.

"Send for Naruto! Go tell him of this joyful news!" Lord Hyuuga said, pride in his voice.

"I met the Naruto at the 1st's house and gave him what suitable and proper love I could without stepping over the boundaries of modesty." Replied Hinata, bowing deeper.

"I'm proud. This is how it should be. Stand up. I'll go see Naruto. The holy reverend 1st - our whole city is indebted to him." Lord Hyuuga said joyfully.

"Nurse, can you come with my to my room to help me sort out needful clothes as you think fit to for me tomorrow?" Hinata asked innocently.

"No, not until Thursday. There's enough time." Lady Hyuuga assured, waving a servant off.

"Go, nurse. Go with her. We'll go to church tomorrow." Lord Hyuuga countered.

"We'll lack time for preparations. It's close to night now." Lady Hyuuga argued.

"Shh, I'll stay up. Everything will be all right. Go to Hinata and help dress her and get her ready. I won't go to bed tonight. Leave it all to me." Lord Hyuuga said. He then called for his servants. The servants appeared and he told them what to do.

"Well, I'll go over to Naruto's to prepare him for tomorrow. My heart is light, since this headstrong girl is so reclaimed (_to bring back, as if from an error/ tame_)." Lord Hyuuga stated as he and Lady Hyuuga left.


	22. Act 4: Scene 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act IV – Scene 3: Hinata's chamber (room)**

_Hinata and Kurenai are inside Hinata's room. Elegant dresses of various colors are scattered everywhere. Kurenai held out a simple, but elegant white and silver dress. Hinata looked at it and nodded._

"Yes, those attires are best, but nurse, I wish that for tonight, you'll leave me to myself. I need to pray many prayers to move the heavens to smile for my condition, which, you well know, is selfish, disobedient, and full of sin." Hinata stated as she looked at a violet dress. Just then, Lady Hyuuga entered. She looked around as Kurenai bowed to her.

"You seem busy. Do you need my help?" asked Lady Hyuuga, lifting a dress and observing it. Kurenai placed the white dress and its matching shoes on a chair and started picking up all the other dresses.

"No, madam. We've chosen what is needed and appropriate for tomorrow. So please, leave me alone and let the nurse be with you, for I'm sure you have your hands full at all this sudden business." Hinata requested. Lady Hyuuga smiled at Hinata and nodded. Kurenai put all the other dresses inside of Hinata's closet.

"Good night then. Go to bed and rest, for you'll need it." Lady Hyuuga said as she left. The nurse smiled at Hinata and left. Hinata smiled as they left, but when they left, she immediately frowned.

"Farewell! Who knows when we'll meet again? A faint, chilling fear flows through my veins. I'll call them back to comfort me. Nurse! – Wait, what will she do here? I need to act out my dismal (_causing gloom/ misery_) scene alone." Hinata said, trying to be brave.

She went over to a table where a small chest was. It had the Hyuuga clan symbol on it. Hinata gingerly opened the chest and took out the vial that the 1st had given her.

"Come, vial! What if this mixture doesn't work at all? Would I be married again tomorrow morning then?" Hinata asked, doubt starting to enter her mind. "No, no! This will ensure to forbid that! Lie down there." Hinata said, placing a kunai under her pillow.

"What if it's poison that the 1st gave me to have me dead since, if he marries me again, he'll be dishonored because he already married me to Kakashi before Naruto? I fear it's like that, yet I think it's not, for the 1st has still been proven to be an honest and holy man. What if I wake up, still inside my tomb, before Kakashi comes to get me? There's a frightful thought!" Hinata muttered to herself. Hinata then rambled on some more as she sat on her bed. Hinata then sighed and breathed in deeply.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi! I drink to you." Hinata declared as she lifted the vial once into the air and drank it all in one gulp. She then fell upon her bed as the curtains around her bed closed around her, hiding her from the unsuspecting household.


	23. Act 4: Scene 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act IV – Scene 4: Hall in the Hyuuga manor**

_Lady Hyuuga and Kurenai are in a hallway. Lady Hyuuga held a key to the storage room and handed it to Kurenai._

"Take these keys, nurse, and fetch more spices." Lady Hyuuga said.

"They need dates and quinces (_golden, apple shaped fruits_) in the baking room." Stated Kurenai. Just then, Lord Hyuuga entered the hallway.

"Hurry! Move, move, move! The 2 o' clock bell already rang! Look into the baked meats, good Kurenai, and don't pay attention to the cost." Lord Hyuuga ordered. Kurenai sighed in exhaustion.

"Go, you house worker, go! Go to bed! You'll be sick tomorrow for staying awake this late." Kurenai chided Lord Hyuuga.

"No, I've stayed awake this long many times before and never been sick." Declared Lord Hyuuga.

"Yes, you've been a woman chaser in your younger years, but I'll watch you from such chasing now." Lady Hyuuga said scornfully as she and the nurse left.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing." Lord Hyuuga muttered. Three fellows, carrying logs and baskets, enter the hallway.

"What do you have there?" Lord Hyuuga demanded.

"Things for the cook, but I don't know what for." One of the servants said apologetically.

"Then hurry along. Hurry!" Lord Hyuuga said. That servant nodded, bowed, and left. "Fetch drier logs. Call Asuma, he'll show you where they are."

"I have a head, sir. I can find the logs and not bother Asuma for such a matter." Another servant replied.

"Well said! Go, hurry!" Lord Hyuuga encouraged. The servants all bowed and left. "Today will be a good day. Naruto will be here with the musicians since he said he would take care of that." Lord Hyuuga said, mentally checking off his list. Music could be faintly heard from the direction of the entrance to the Hyuuga household.

"He must be near. Nurse! Wife! Nurse! Nurse!" Lord Hyuuga called. Kurenai then entered, a bit flustered from running. "Go wake Hinata up and go get her ready. I'll go and greet Naruto. Hurry! Make haste! The bridegroom is already here! Hurry I say!" Lord Hyuuga ushered. Kurenai nodded and left as Lord Hyuuga went to greet Naruto.


	24. Act 4: Scene 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act IV – Scene 5: Hinata's chamber (room)**

_Kurenai is inside of Hinata's room. She walks towards Hinata's bed and notices her lying down._

"Mistress! Why, mistress! Hinata! Fast asleep? You sleepyhead! Madam! Sweetheart! What, not a sound? How sound asleep she is! Madam, madam, wake up madam!" Kurenai ushered as she drew aside the curtains. "What? Dressed, in your clothes, and back in bed? Lady! Lady! Get up! …… Help, help! My lady's dead! My lord! My lady!" Kurenai called, starting to cry as she hugged Hinata's stiff body. Lady Hyuuga entered, scowling.

"What's with all the noise?" demanded Lady Hyuuga.

"Oh, lamentable (_causing sorrow or regret_) day!" cried Kurenai.

"What's the matter?" asked Lady Hyuuga, looking at Kurenai hugging Hinata, confusion on her face.

"Look, look! Oh dreary day!" wailed Kurenai. Lady Hyuuga rushed to Hinata's side and placed a hand near Hinata's nose and mouth and felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"Oh my. Oh my! My child! My only life! Revive, get up, or I'll die with you! Help! Help! Call for help!" Lady Hyuuga cried as she hugged her daughter. Lord Hyuuga then entered.

"For shame! Bring Hinata here. Her lord is here." Lord Hyuuga said, scowling.

"She's dead, deceased. She's dead! Curse the day!" cried Kurenai.

"She's dead, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead!" wailed Lady Hyuuga.

"Ha! Let me see her." Lord Hyuuga scoffed. He then did the same thing Lady Hyuuga did. No pulse, no breath. "Oh god! She's cold, her blood has stopped, and her joints are stiff. Life and breath have been separated with her for a while. Death lies on her like an untimely frost upon the sweetest flower of the field." Cried Lord Hyuuga.

"Oh, lamentable day!" cried Kurenai.

"Oh woeful time!" wailed Lady Hyuuga.

"Death, who has taken her to make me wail, ties my tongue and leaves me speechless." Lord Hyuuga uttered, hugging his daughter. Naruto and the 1st Hokage enter Hinata's room.

"Come, is the bride ready to go?" asked the 1st, secretly knowing that the potion had worked.

"Ready to go, but never to return. Oh son, death has taken your wife on the night of your wedding day. There she lies. Dead is my son-in-law (_He'll now never have a son-in-law_), dead is my heir." Lord Hyuuga stated. Naruto stared, disbelieving.

"I was looking forward to this morning and it gives me a sight like this!" Naruto exclaimed, grief overcoming him.

"Unhappy, wretched, hateful day! It was one thing to rejoice and find comfort in, and cruel death had grasped it in my sight!" Lady Hyuuga cried.

"Beguiled (_cheated_), wronged, spited (_desire to harm others or to see others suffer_), slain! Most detestable death!" Naruto cried.

"Oh woeful, lamentable, hateful day!" wailed Kurenai.

"Despised, hated, killed! Painful, upsetting time, why did you come now?" asked Lord Hyuuga to the heavens.

"Be at peace! The remedy for this calamity is not to be found in these outcries. Your daughter is at peace. While human nature causes is to weep for Hinata, reason should cause us to be happy (since she's in heaven and at peace). Stick rosemary (_evergreen herb signifying love, loyalty, and remembrance_) on her corpse. And as custom calls, in her best array, bring her to church." The 1st said.

"All the things that we planned to be part of a celebration turn from white glee to a black funeral – our instruments to melancholy bells; our wedding cheer to a sad burial feast; our solemn hymns changed to sullen funeral hymns; our bridal flowers serve for a buried corpse. All things are changed in contrary." Lord Hyuuga declared sullenly.

"Sir, go, and madam, go with him. And go, sir Naruto. Everyone prepare to follow this fair corpse to her grave. The heavens frown on you for some ill and move them no more by crossing their high will." The 1st declared. After casting rosemary on Hinata's body and closing the curtains, everyone left.


	25. Act 5: Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act V – Scene 1: Suna (Sunagakure). A Street.**

_Kakashi is sitting on a stone bench in Suna. The streets are fairly empty and not a lot of people are about. Kakashi looked at the sky and smiled._

"If I can trust the pleasing illusions of dreams, my dreams foretell of some joyful news. My heart sits lightly on its throne (_his chest_) and all day my spirits' been high. I dreamt my lady came and found me dead and breathed life onto my lips through kisses so that I revived." Kakashi murmured to himself. Suddenly, Iruka appeared, riding a horse. His face was urgent.

"News from Konoha! How have you been, Iruka? Do you bring me letters from the 1st? Is my parents well? How is Hinata? For nothing can be wrong if she is well." Kakashi said, not noticing Iruka's glum face. Iruka looked down guiltily.

"Her body sleeps in the Hyuuga's burial vault and her immortal part now lives with angels. I saw her laid on the Hyuuga's vault and immediately set out on horseback to tell you. Excuse me for bringing bad news, but you did leave it in my duty, sir." Iruka said sadly. Kakashi wore an incredulous expression.

"Is that even possible? Then I defy you, stars! Get me ink, paper, and post horses. I'll leave tonight." Kakashi declared as he started to pace.

"I beg you, sir. Have some patience! You look pale and wild." Iruka stated truthfully. Kakashi stopped and ran a free hand through his hair.

"Shush, you are deceived. Leave me and do the things I told you to do. Are you sure you have no letters for me from the 1st?" Kakashi asked doubtfully.

"No, my good lord." Iruka assured.

"No matter. Go on and hire those horses. I'll be with you soon." Kakashi said, turning away. He heard Iruka leaving. "Well Hinata, I'll be with you tonight. I remember an apothecary (_one who prepares and sells drugs and medicines_) in torn clothing, with overhanging eyebrows, sorting out herbs. Sharp misery has worn him to his bones. Noticing his penury (_extreme poverty_), I said to myself 'if a man needed poison which results in sudden death, here lives a miserable wretch who'll sell it to him.' How ironic. Ah, here's his house. Apothecary!" Kakashi called. A man named Orochimaru then appeared.

"Who calls so loud?" asked Orochimaru, scowling.

"Come here, man. I can see you're poor. Here are forty gold coins. Let me have a dram (_a small amount_) of poison – fast working stuff." Kakashi said, holding out a bag of coins.

"Such quick-working drugs I have, but Suna's law says any who sells them to be killed." Ororchimaru hissed.

"Are you so afraid to die? Famine is evident in your cheeks, need and oppression (_misery_) in your eyes. The world isn't your friend and neither is the world's law. The world makes no laws to make you rich, so don't be poor, but break it and take this." Kakashi argued.

"My poverty consents, but my will doesn't." Ororchimaru stated.

"I'm paying your poverty, not your will." Kakashi retorted. Orochimaru scowled, went inside, and came back out.

"Very well. Put this in any liquid thing you want and drink it off. Even if you had the strength of 20 men it would dispatch (_to cause the death of_) you." Ororchimaru stated, holding out a small vial filled with powder.

"There's your gold. Buy some food and get some flesh. Come vial, go with me to Hinata's grave, for that's where I'll use you." Kakashi said as he handed the bag of coins to Ororchimaru. Kakashi filled the vial with water, shook it, and pocketed it. He then went to find Iruka.


	26. Act 5: Scene 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act V – Scene 2: 1****st**** Hokage's cell (house)**

_The 2__nd__ Hokage is outside of the 1__st__ Hokage's house._

"Brother! My brother!" called the 2nd.

"This is the voice of the 2nd Hokage." The 1st stated as he arrived at the door and opened it. "Welcome from Suna! What did Kakashi say? Or, if his reply is written, give me his letter." The 1st said.

"When I reached Suna, they were so afraid of infection of the Black Death that plague searchers quarantined me. So I couldn't deliver your letter to Kakashi." The 2nd replied guiltily, looking down.

"Then where's my letter to Kakashi?" asked the 1st. He did not like how this was going.

"I couldn't send it – here it is again – or get a messenger to deliver it." The 2nd replied, handing the 1st his letter.

"My brother! That letter was not trivial, but full of great importance and urgent. And neglecting it might cause much damage. My brother, go and get me a pry bar and bring it straight to my house." The 1st requested.

"I'll go and get it." The 2nd said as he left.

"Now I need to go to the monument alone. In 3 hours, Hinata will wake up and blame me for not informing Kakashi of this. But I'll write again to Suna and keep her here until Kakashi comes – poor, living creature, closed in a dead man's tomb!" The 1st said as he ushered to get ready.


	27. End Act 5: Scene 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**** or **

* * *

**Also, I might skip some parts because one of two reasons, or both:**

**I think it's just nonsense and a waste of lines.**

* * *

And a special thank you to those who review :)

* * *

**Act V – Scene 3: A churchyard; in it is a monument belonging to the Hyuuga's.**

_Naruto and his attendant is standing in front of the monument bearing flowers, and a torch._

"Give me your torch and stand on guard. Go over to that tree there and lie down flat against the ground and listen so that no foot treads upon this churchyard. Whistle to me as a signal when you hear someone approaching. Give me those flowers and go. Do as I told you to." Naruto ordered, heading towards the Hyuuga's burial vault.

"I'm afraid to stand out here alone in this churchyard, but I'll chance it." The page whispered to himself as he went to the tree that Naruto directed him to.

"Sweet flower, with flowers, on your bridal bed, I strew (_to spread here and there/ scatter_). For you, I'll have obsequies (_memorial ceremonies_) and be here nightly to strew your grave and weep." Naruto promised. Suddenly, Naruto heard a faint whistle from his attendant.

"The boy warns that someone is approaching. Who's cursed feet wanders this way tonight to interrupt (_disturb_) my memorial ceremonies and true love's rite (_ceremonial act or series_)? And with a torch too! Hide me for a while, night!" Naruto said as he scowled and put out his torch and hid.

Kakashi and Iruka appear with a torch, mattock (_A digging tool with a flat blade set at right angles to the handle)_, and a crowbar (_pry bar). _Kakashi's face was full of dread and anguish.

"Give me that mattock and pry bar and early in the morning, make sure you deliver this letter to my lord and father," Kakashi stated, handing Iruka a letter. "Give me the light and whatever you hear or see, be aloof (_distant physically or emotionally/ apart_) and don't interrupt what I'm about to do. Be gone, and if you're curious and return to pry on what I intend to do, I swear that I'll tear you joint by joint and scatter this churchyard with your limbs." Kakashi threatened with a glare that would've made a lion run away in fright.

"I will go and not trouble you." Iruka replied as he slightly bowed.

"You have shown me great friendship. Thank you. Live, and be prosperous. Good bye, good fellow." Kakashi stated as he made his way towards the Hyuuga burial vault.

"All the same, I'll hide. I fear and doubt his intents." Iruka murmured to himself as he hid.

"You detestable stomach, you womb of death, gorged with the dearest morsel (_Hinata_) of the earth!" Kakashi silently cursed to the burial tomb as he pried opened the vault's door.

"That's the banished, haughty (_arrogant_) Hatake that murdered my love's cousin; and in grief is supposedly how the fair creature died. And he came here to do some villainous shame to the dead bodies. I will seize (_arrest_) him." Naruto declared as he came forward. Kakashi didn't seem to notice him.

"Stop, you vile Hatake! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned (_pronounced or proved guilty_) villain, I will arrest you. Obey and come with me, for you must die." Naruto said in a voice full or authority.

"I must indeed, and so I came here. Don't put a sin over my head by making me angry. Don't stay, be gone, and live." Kakashi apathetically said.

"I defy your solemn appeal and will apprehend you for being a criminal." Naruto promised, getting ready to fight.

"Will you provoke me? Then let's go!" Kakashi coldly stated, getting angry, annoyed, and impatient. _**They fight.**_

"Oh lord! They're fighting! I have to call the guards!" Naruto's attendant whispered as he ran off to find the guards. _**Naruto falls.**_

"I am slain! If you… are merciful… open the… tomb and… lay… me… with… Hinata..." Naruto struggled to say as he died.

"I will… Let me look over your face. Gai's kinsman, the shinobi Naruto! What did Iruka say to me as we came here? I think he told me that Naruto would've married Hinata. Did he really say that, or am I imagining that? Here lies Hinata, and her beauty makes this vault a feasting chamber fit for a celebration full of light." Kakashi stated as he laid Naruto in the tomb. He looked around and saw Hinata and rushed to her side.

"Oh, my love! My wife! Death, that has sucked the honey (_sweetness_) of your breath, has had no power yet upon your beauty. Ah, dear Hinata, why are you still so fair?" Kakashi asked, tears trickling down his cheek. "Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, you doors of breath, seal with a kiss an eternal bargain to engrossing death!" Kakashi said as he kissed Hinata's cold lips. He then took out the small vial containing the poison and lifted it into the air. "Come, bitter conduct! Come, unsavory guide! Here's to my love!" Kakashi toasted as he drank every single last drop.

"The drugs work quickly, so with a final kiss, I will die." Kakashi said as he kissed Hinata one more time before collapsing onto the floor, dead.

At the entrance of the churchyard, the 1st Hokage arrived with a crowbar and a spade.

"Saint Tsunade, be my speed! How often has my old feet stumbled at graves (_It was considered a bad omen if one stumbled on a grave_)! Who's there?" The 1st Hokage asked, finding Iruka sitting on the ground against a tree.

"A friend, and one you know well." Iruka replied, getting up.

"Bless you! Tell me, good friend, what torch is that over there, that vainly lends its light to worms and eyeless skulls? I think it's coming from inside the Hyuuga's monument." The 1st observed.

"It does, holy sir. It's my master, one that you love." Replied Iruka.

"Who is it?" asked the 1st.

"Kakashi." Answered Iruka. The 1st's eyes widened.

"How long has he been there?" asked the 1st urgently.

"For a full half hour." Iruka answered, confused at the 1st's sudden rush.

"Come with me." The 1st stated, hurrying towards the vault.

"I dare not, sir. My master thinks I'm gone and threatened me with death if I stayed to check on his intents." Iruka stated.

"Stay then, I'll go alone. I have a bad feeling about this." The 1st stated worriedly. He was about to continue on his way when Iruka said something.

"As I fell asleep under this tree, I dreamt that I heard my master and another fight and dreamt that my master slew him." Iruke thoughtfully said. The 1st widened his eyes.

"Kakashi!" the 1st yelled as he rapidly made his way towards the vault. Near the entrance, he saw blood. "Whose blood is this that stains the stony entrance of this vault? What happened here with these master-less (_discarded/ without masters_) and gory swords?" the 1st Hokage wondered as he quickly entered the tomb.

"Kakashi! Oh, he's pale! Who else? Naruto too? And drenched in blood? What's guilty for this lamentable (_pitiable_) situation?" the 1st Hokage cried. He then noticed Hinata's finger twitch. "The lady stirs!"

Hinata then woke up with a tired groan. She then got up and looked around, not noticing Kakashi or Naruto. She smiled at the 1st and the 1st could only reply with a weak, timid smile.

"Oh 1st! Where is my lord? I remember where I should be and where I am. Where is my Kakashi?" Hinata asked. The 1st frowned. Hinata looked at him with confusion. She then noticed the two figures on the floor. She glanced at Naruto, but quickly turned to look at Kakashi's lifeless body. She gasped, her eyes wide with terror. Noises are heard for outside.

"I hear some noise. Lady, a greater power that we can't control has thwarted our intents. Come, we have to go! Your husband and Naruto are both dead. I'll deliver you to live among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Don't stand there in shock! The guards are coming! Come on! We have to go Hinata!" the 1st tried to convince Hinata. The noise, louder this time, repeated itself. "I don't dare to stay any longer."

"Go. Leave and get yourself out. I will not leave." Hinata replied, walking over to Kakashi's body. The 1st Hokage looked regretfully at the two and left. Hinata started to silently cry.

"What this, a bottle in my true love's hand? I see. Poison is the cause of your untimely end. Oh, rude fellow! It's all gone, and hasn't spared a single drop to help me meet my end too! I'll kiss your lips. Hopefully, there is still some poison on your lips to make me die with a medicine." Hinata stated, kissing Kakashi. When she pulled away, Hinata wanted to wail. "Your lips are warm."

"Lead, boy. Which way?" a voice said from the stairway.

"Noise? Then I'll be brief." Hianta replied, now becoming somewhat anxious. She then saw Kakashi's kunai and snatched it. "How convenient! A dagger! This will be your case (_lodging place_) from now on." Hinata declared as she stabbed herself. "Inside of me, rust, and let me die." Hinata weakly whispered and collapsed on top of Kakashi's body, dead. The guards and Naruto's attendant arrived. They both gasped at the scene before them.

"This is the place. There, where the torches burn." Naruto's attendant stated, pointing to a torch.

"The ground is bloody. Search around the churchyard and arrest whoever you find. Pitiful sight! Here lays Naruto slain, and Hinata bleeding, warm, and newly dead that has been buried here two days ago. Go and tell the prince. Run to the Hyuugas, raise up the Hatakes." The chief guard said. Several guards come and carry the dead bodies out of the monument. They then place the dead bodies on the gound.

Some the guards, now with Iruka, appear.

"Here's Kakashi's man. We found him in the churchyard." A guard said.

"Hold him safely until the 3rd Hokage comes." The chief guard ordered. The rest of the guards re-enter with the 1st Hokage.

"Here is the 1st Hokage. He trembles, sighs, and weeps. We took his tools from him as he was coming from this churchyard side." Another guard reported.

"Very suspicious. Hold the 1st Hokage too." The chief guard instructed. The 3rd Hokage and his attendants arrive shortly.

"What misfortune happened this early that called people from their morning rests?" demanded the 3rd Hokage. As the 3rd Hokage spoke, Lord Hyuuga, Lady Hyuuga, and others arrive.

"What happened that we were awoken from our slumber?" Lord Hyuuga grumbled.

"The people in the street cry Kakashi, some Hinata, and others Naruto. And they all run, with open cries, toward our monument." Lady Hyuuga stated.

"What fear is it which makes my people cry out?" the 3rd Hokage inquired.

"Sovereign (_one that exercises supreme, permanent authority)_, here lies the shinobi Naruto slain, and Kakashi dead. Hinata, dead before, is now warm and killed again." The chief guard stated.

"Search and find out how this foul murder occurred." The 3rd Hokage demanded.

"Here is the 1st Hokage and Kakashi's man, with tools upon them to open these dead men's tombs." The chief guard reported.

"Oh heavens! Oh wife, look how our daughter bleeds! This dagger has mistaken – the sheath on the back of Hatake is empty! And it is inside my daughter's bosom!" Lord Hyuuga cried, outraged, assuming that Kakashi had killed Hinata. Lady Hyuuga gasped. Lord Hatake and others arrive, looking at the scene before him.

"Come, Hatake. You're up early." The 3rd Hokage said.

"My lord, my wife is dead tonight. Grief from my son's exile had stopped her breath. What further sorrow conspires against my age?" Lord Hatake asked, drained.

"Look, and you will see." The 3rd replied. Lord Hatake glanced around and saw Kakashi, dead on the floor.

"What's this? To beat me to the grave!" Lord Hatake cried, despair evident in his eyes.

"Hold your violent outcries for a while until we can clear these ambiguities (_statements or events whose meanings are unclear_) and know their origin and their true descent. And then I will decide what to do. Be patient in the face of misfortune. Bring forth the parties of suspicion." The 3rd ordered.

"I'm the greatest, able to do the least, and most suspected, as the time and place is against me in this terrible murder. And here I stand, both to accuse and declare blameless myself condemned and myself excused." The 1st spoke.

"Then say at once what you know of this." The 3rd declared.

"I'll be brief, for my short term of life isn't as long as this tedious tale. Kakashi, there dead, was husband to that Hinata, and she, there dead, was Kakashi's faithful wife. I married them, and their secret marriage day was Neji's death day, whose untimely death banished the new-made bridegroom from the city, for whom – and not for Neji – Hinata grieved for. You, to remove that siege of grief from her, betrothed and would've married her – with or without force – to Naruto. Then she came to me and begged me to devise some mean to rid her of this second marriage, or in my house, she would kill herself." The 1st Hokage said. Everyone stared at the 1st - some incredulously, other's shocked and disbelieving.

"So I gave her a sleeping potion, which took the effect that I had intended. Meanwhile, I wrote to Kakashi that he should come on this dire night to help take her from her borrowed grave, for it was about time for the potion to wear off. But the person bearing my letter, the 2nd Hokage, couldn't deliver my message and yesterday night returned my letter; Then, at the time of her waking and all alone, I came to take her from this vault, hoping to hide her secretly at my house until I could send her to Kakashi. But when I came, around some time of her waking, noble Naruto and true Kakashi lay, dead. She woke, and I begged her to come and bear this twist of fate with patience. But then a noise scared me from this tomb, and she, too distraught, wouldn't go with me. However, it seems she did violence on herself." The 1st ended, looking sadly between the two lovers. "If this was my fault, let my old life be sacrificed unto the strictness of the severest law." The 1st Hokage declared.

"We still know you as a holy man. Where's Kakashi's man? What do you have to say about this?" asked the 3rd.

"I delivered the news of Hinata's death to my master and then, as quickly as he could, came from Suna, to this same place, this very monument. He asked me to deliver this letter to his father and threatened me with death if I followed him inside the vault. I departed and left him there." Answered Iruka."

"Give me the letter, I will look on it. Where is Naruto's attendant, who called the guards? What made your master come to this place?" asked the 3rd.

"He came with flowers to strew his lady's grave and told me to stand watch, so I did. Soon, someone – Kakashi, I'm guessing – came with a torch and little by little, my master drew on him. Then I ran to call the guards." Naruto's attendant replied.

"This letter agrees with the 1st Hokage's words, their course of love, and tidings of her death. And here he wrote that he bought a poison and came to this vault to die and lie with Hinata. Where are these enemies? Hyuuga! Hatake! See what scourge (_instrument for inflicting punishment_) is laid upon your hate, that heaven finds means to kill your joys with love. And I, for closing my eyes to your discords, too, have lost a pair (_Gai and Naruto_) of kinsmen. All are punished." The prince declared.

"Oh, my brother Hatake, please give me your hand. This is my daughter's jointure (_wedding gift/ marriage settlement_), for I can't ask for more." Lord Hyuuga said solemnly.

"But I can give you more. For I'll raise her statue in pure gold, so that while Konoha's name is known, there won't be any figure as that of true and faithful Hinata." Lord Hatake stated.

"And as will Kakashi be by his lady's side. Poor sacrifices of our enmity (_hostility_)!" Lord Hyuuga stated.

"A glooming peace this morning brings. Go to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned and some will be punished, _**for there was never a story of more woe… than this of Hinata (Juliet) and her Kakashi (Romeo)**_." The 3rd stated as everyone left. In the horizon, the sun cast light onto the peaceful faces of Kakashi and Hinata as two stars, still visible, faded away together and greeted the sun.

* * *

**End. Hope you liked it…**


End file.
